


Boy friend, Boyfriend

by Gaia_ninja



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_ninja/pseuds/Gaia_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persona 3 Portable story, Minako accounts her life and her friendship and maybe a little more with Junpei. Heavy Shinjiro/Minako & Slight Junpei/Chidori during the course of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just friends

Boy friend, Boyfriend?

Dorm life is pretty cool everyone is so nice, but that's not even the most important thing going on in my life. I've been bestowed with the power of Persona... not only that but apparently I'm special.. I have control of many different Personae where everyone else who has the power only has one. To be honest it really doesn't make me feel anymore powerful, or special.. but Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-sempai are convinced that I would be perfect for the role of leader. It was weird enough as it is.. to have this power.. and now I am in charge.

At my old school I was never noticed by anyone I always kept to myself.. in fact I didn't even have any friends.. but now I'm living in a dorm with people my age who actually care about what I have to say.. and I'm the leader of a special team that is charged with killing these mysterious monsters known as Shadows.

It's bad enough being in charge of a class assignment I guess I shouldn't complain, fight to survive or die.

At first one of my dorm mates was put off by me becoming leader, and for a little while I thought he didn't like me... and he seemed a little misogynist .. a lot of guys our age are.. so it really wasn't a big deal, I would just steer clear of him if I had too. It may be hard to avoid someone who is in your homeroom class and living in the same dorm as you.. oh well.

As it turns out he wasn't as bad as I originally thought and he just seems to be a guy who puts his foot in his mouth quite frequently.. much to Yukari's dismay. I think it's kinda charming in a weird way.. he just sort of blurts out what he is thinking and sometimes he's hilarious.

As the days pass we would walk back to the dorm together, that train ride can be really boring and long if you don't have some one to talk to. Most of the time Yukari wouldn't walk with us, sometimes she would have archery other times she would just disappear without us.

"Oh.. uuh, you see..." Junpei stammered as Ms. Toriumi tapped her foot expectantly. It looks like Junpei didn't study the material she assigned. Poor Junpei, I didn't want him to be embarrassed in fount of the whole class. I discreetly wrote the answer on a sheet of paper with thick letters so he could see it. Luckily he noticed and not the teacher.

"Oh that's easy sensei, the answer is the subject, the noun then the verb"

"Hmph, very good Iori, perhaps you were paying attention after all"

She turns back to the board and continues her lesson. Junpei flashes me a smile as he sat back down in his seat.

At lunch we sat together at my desk and talked. "Whew, you really saved my ass today. I totally owe you one!"

"No, no think nothing of it. You would have done the same for me right?"

"Of course.. but I don't think you would ever want to ask me for school work help, we'll both end up looking like dumb asses." Junpei laughed at his own statement and I laughed a little too. After classes ended that day he got my attention before I got up from my seat.

"Look, I said I was going to pay you back for helping me today and I mean it" He looked determined. I gave him a look and playfully crossed my arms.

"Okay, okay.. What did you have in mind?"

"Let me buy you a deluxe ramen bowl., come on you don't have volley ball practice today how about it?"

He was right, I didn't have practice today and who's crazy enough to turn down a bowl of free ramen? I agreed to go with him and we left quickly so we could avoid the rush.

The cook sat down to huge bowls of the deluxe ramen and we promptly started to dig in. The soup and the noodles were perfectly cooked like they always were, and the extra ingredients that made this bowl deluxe were tender. He finished before me then he sat his bowl down triumphantly. When I finished my bowl I laughed.

"You didn't tell me it was a race Junpei!" I said between laughs. "I would have beat you if I known"

"Yea right, like a chick could beat me."

"Is that a challenge? Two more bowls please"

"Oh you are so ON!"

We leaned on each other as we slowly made it back to the dorms. Talk about a stupid idea. The both of us were filled to the brim with noodles and soup..

"I don't think I will be able to eat anything for a long time" I hiccup.

"I know right... one bowl was enough.. I can't believe that we had 3 each.. ties both times.. I would be impressed but I feel like I am going to hurl.."

"Ugh, don't say hurl..."

Needless to say, we didn't go to Tartarus that night.

Every day I didn't have practice I spend the after school time with Junpei. He was easily my best friend. I enjoyed spending my time with him and it's not like we liked each other or anything.. We were just friends but, rumors will buzz around anyways..

"Look, are you and stupei, like an item?" Yukari suddenly asks me one day during classroom clean up. I looked up at her confused.

"No we aren't, why do you ask?"

Yukari takes a deep breath in relief. "I was about to say.. out of all the guys in this school I would hope you wouldn't have fallen for _him_ "

Yukari, sometimes lets her popularity go to her head, I thought she and Junpei were suppose to be friends.. but sometimes she acts just as two-faced as some of the other girls in this school.. she even dislikes Mitsuru-senpei the most elegant person I know... oh well I don't think I could ever understand her.

After explaining to Yukari that Junpei and I were just friends I finished my portion of the cleaning and left the class room. I was upset about my discussion with Yuka and I really wanted to let off some steam.. I think I might go do some solo karaoke tonight.

I ventured out to Paulownia Mall and was about to go up the stairs to Mandragora when I heard my name behind me being called out.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here!" Junpei called as he walked up to me. Should I tell him about the rumors, or should I just let it alone?

"Hey are you going to do karaoke? m..mind if I join you?" Junpei seemed a little off... well more then usually.. did he hear about the rumors as well? We paid our shares for a double session of karaoke and belted a few hits out. Singing your soul out really is a great stress reliever and I felt myself grow even more so courageous especially since there was some one else there that could hear my singing voice.

We took a break after a long song and got some drinks from the vending machine. Junpei kept looking at me like he was going to say something then he was just turn away quickly.

"What's wrong Jun?" I asked starting to get a little frustrated.

"Well, it's like this.. and I'm going to come out and say it" he looked like he was going to be sick. "Some one has been taking pictures of you.."

"W..wait, what?"

"I mean they are not _bad_ pics or anything..." He looked like he was having a difficult time talking to me about this, but I needed information.

"Well then what type of pictures then?"

He pulled a crumpled photo from his jacket pocket and showed it to me... It was a picture of me during gym.. how was this taken?

"Some chode from class f-3 asked me if this was the girl from my dorm, I took the picture away from him and asked who gave it to him... the asshole said he found it.. but I don't really believe him.."

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you Junpei."

"When I find out who did this, I might have to break his face."

I laughed when he said this, I couldn't really imagine Junpei fighting anyone.. battling a shadow is different then a school brawl..

"Aw, I mean it.. what if they catch you off guard and take worst pictures?"

I didn't even think of that.. why would anyone take a picture of me in my gym uniform. With out thinking I ask this question out loud and Junpei's face grows red and then he starts to laugh this goofy laugh.

"You.. know..stuff.."

For a moment I look at him like he has grown an extra head what the heck is he talking about... oh...

"Ew, so some perv is taking pictures of me so other pervs can... can.. you know.." I stand up quickly "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Well, you are kinda hot, so of course some dude is going to use you for the ole' spank bank" Junpei says matter of factly. Ugh, that is definitely a draw back with being best friends with a guy.. the brutal, and blunt honesty.

"Junpei!"

His face grows red and he looks away from me "Shit, I'm sorry ..I didn't .. I mean... damn"

I'm not really upset and I betray myself by laughing again...

"I'm just glad the pictures aren't any worst then this.." I say shaking my head

"Well, I got some more bad news for ya."

"What now.." I groan.

"Well, people at school seem to think we are dating... every time I here someone say it I correct them.. but no one is really listening." Junpei took a long sip of his drink "And who knows, maybe this secret photographer will catch me in one of your pictures.. it would certainly do wonders for my reputation"

Once again we shared a laugh and after our short break was over we started to sing again. I couldn't really stop thinking about the pictures and the rumors though.. it was bad enough some pervert was stalking me for these secret photos... and everyone though Junpei and I were seeing each other.. can two friends hang out without someone assuming that there is something else there?

That question was never really answered and we walked home together without thinking much more about it. Tonight was a a training night at Tartarus so I would need to clear my head for the battles ahead.

In the next few days we got closer and closer to finding out who was at the bottom of the picture debacle, we even interrogated the photography club.

After school one day we met for ramen like we commonly did. But Junpei seemed quieter then usually but he was sporting a huge grin. I was just about to ask him what he was smiling about when I saw the darkened area under his eye.

"Junpei.." I gasped

"Heh heh, so you see it.. don't worry it looks worst then it feels" he said grin growing bigger. "I taught that clown a lesson, then I turned him in to a teacher"

I was relieved, but I didn't like that he was hurt because of me. "You really didn't have to do this... but thank you for looking out for me"

"What are friends for, now come on stop looking so sad.."

For a little while the rumors of Junpei and I being an item had died down apparently there was a new dish the students where buzzing about.. I was happy to have captured just a little piece of mind again... well at least at school.

One day when I got out of practice Akihiko-senpai was waiting for me and he offered to walk home with me.. I could literally feel the glares of some of the other girls and I did my best to ignore them. Walking home with my senpai was informative to say the least.. I honestly never noticed how reserved he was.. and I certainly didn't notice how handsome he was... well maybe I did... but I would never want to say it out loud.. I saw how some of those girls looked at me... they would tear out my eyes if they found out I was making a move on 'their Akihiko'.

On the days that I had practice it was now commonplace for Akihiko to met up with me after boxing practice so we could walk home together.

One day Akihiko had asked me what was my relationship with Junpei and when I told him we were just friends, he seemed relieved.. I didn't want to get the wrong idea.. but … was he flirting with me?

I decided to just brush it off especially when he quickly changed the subject and started taking about something else.

I didn't really know who to talk to about this. I knew I really couldn't relay on Yukari.. Anything I told her would be gossip on someone's lips before I could even say 'persona'.

I could talk to Mitsuru-senpai, but her relationship with Akihiko-senpai was just as dubious as Junpei and I's friendship... what does that even mean?

Yamagishi has just moved in so I don't really know her yet..

And then there's Junpei...

Some time after Tartarus training, I sent Junpei a text message. I know he normally stays up late playing his computer game so I know he isn't sleeping. He response to me quickly

 **whats up?**

 **I need some advice**

 **i'll lev my dor unlocked**.

Hm.. maybe this was a bad idea.. if Mitsuru-senpai caught me on the boy's floor there would probably be trouble.. but I guess I'm feeling brave. I slip my house slippers on and creep out of my room. I go over in my head the excuses I will have to make it I am discovered. Umm, uhh.. bathroom, right bathroom. I walk down the hallway without incident and then I crept down the boys hall and slip into Junpei's room. I feel like I was holding my breath for the whole trip... that wasn't so bad. Junpei's room is messy.. there are stacks of manga and discarded snack containers everywhere. There was no where clean to sit expect on Junpei's bed.. with him.

What the hell is my problem, I've been in here and I have sat on his bed before... the only difference is it wasn't in the middle of the night.

"So wasstha matter?" he asked closing his laptop. Now the only light in the room was the light from the tv.

"It's... well it's embarrassing for one.." I manage to get out. Here I am about to ask boy advice from Junpei.. I don't even know how I really feel about senpai.. other then I think he is handsome.. even if he asked me out .. what if he wanted to kiss...

"Hey, are you okay, you just kinda zoned out there..." Junpei asked sounding concerned.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Junpei?" Might as well blurt it out, I already feel like I am going to die of embarrassment.

"I.. um.. I err..." Junpei wipes his mouth that has now become dry "...No, you?"

I look away when I answer "No..."

I see him grinning again, what is he up to now "This is about Akihiko-senpai, isn't it?" He asks smugly

"I.. don't know.. I think... wait.. how do you know?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you when were in Tartarus? …. I mean it's painfully obvious"

"What really?" I can feel a blush slowly making it's way up my neck"

"...You haven't noticed, I mean he nearly scoops you up into his arms when you stumble"

"I thought, he was just trying to help..."

"Then why does he only offer a hand to help Mitsuru senpai up?" Junpei said playfully hitting me on the head with a magazine.

"What am I going to do?" I grab Junpei by the shoulders.

"What, do you like him or something? Well, then just go out with him or something.." I could tell Junpei was getting a little embarrassed at the subject at hand.

"I've never had a boyfriend before..." my voice trailed off. What was I even talking about? "What would I even do with him?"

"You know, boyfriend girlfriend stuff.. like … uuuh..." Junpei scratched his head through his hat "Hell, I don't know... like all that stuff in the movies..."

I released his shoulders and we sat in silence for a moment.

"I wonder how many girlfriends he's had" Junpei suddenly asks then makes a face when he realized what he has said out loud.

"That's not helping me Jun!"

There is still a possibility that I am other thinking this... Both Junpei and I could be over analyzing Akihiko... what if we are both wrong and he's just really nice? There is still the chance that he views me as something more then a friend. What then?

"I need you to do me a favor." I ask him with deadly seriousness.

He swallows hard and starts shaking his head. "No way, nuh uh, I ain't doing it!"

"You don't even know what I am going to ask!" I nearly whine.

"You are going to have me ask Akihiko-senpai how he feels about you then you want me to relay it back to you.."

Okay... maybe he does know a lot about women. I begin to playfully … but seriously plead with him. Junpei stands his ground though. I don't really blame him this whole situation is really embarrassing. I start to play with the hem of my night gown. I have an idea that hopefully he won't turn down.

"Practice kissing with me."


	2. Maybe a little more or nothing at all

"I'm sorry, I must of lost my mind for a moment.. But I thought I heard you say practice kissing.."

"I..I did." I look away from him, giggling is nervousness. "Is that weird?... I'm sorry, forget I said anything about it..."

I was about to get up and leave his room as fast as I could. I can't believe I asked that, how can I be so stupid? Right as I'm getting up he places his hand on my arm and he looks at me thoughtfully.

"Hey, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Even though I could feel his sincerity I still wanted to die of embarrassment, what the heck was I thinking.

"I mean we could... but will you actually be okay with that?" He continued. I looked into Junpei's eye's again, even though it was pretty dark in the room I could tell he was blushing just as bad as I was.

"We're best friends right... this shouldn't be too weird.." I whisper.

"Ha, ha right... okay... I'll do it" Even though he agreed to do it he sounded so nervous, but I really have no room to talk, I can feel my own hands trembling in my lap. We lean towards each other and he places a places a chaste kiss on my lips. When I open my eyes, he is looking away from me nervously scratching the back of his head. That wasn't bad at all.. in fact it was really nice. I smile at him and when he notices, he smiles back at me. We spent a moment looking at each other neither one of us could think of what to say. So we just sat there in silence.

It wasn't awkward, but the quiet was starting to get a little unsettling. I was about to say something, anything to keep this moment from becoming awkward when Junpei did something that surprised me. He touched my cheek tenderly and leaned in to kiss me again and I let him. This second kiss was way longer then the first. I tensed up slightly when he gently put his hand on my shoulder but in seconds I relaxed and leaned more into our kiss. He responded by opening his mouth ever so slightly and I timidly followed suit.

Feeling a little more bold I let my tongue touch his bottom lip and his next move was kiss me deeply with his tongue. I was shocked but to be honest I was way to into it to stop him. I didn't even stop him when his other hand started caressing my back.

He broke the kiss slowly to whisper something in my ear. "A.. you sure you are okay with this?" The feeling of his breath and lips on my ear made me gasp out yes without truly thinking about what he asked me.

Then kissed my neck and I could feel electricity run down my spine, I think I moaned.. but I'm really not sure... I feel his lips curl into a smile against my skin.. I guess I did.

When he restarted our kiss he guided me down on the bed. My heart is pounding, I had never been kissed, now I was kissing a boy ...in his bed.. in the dead of night... it was enough to make my head spin. While we kissed the hand that rested on my shoulder ever so slowly traveled downward. I am really unsure what to think of this.. Yet again I am making no move to stop him. His hand gingerly grazed my breast and found a new resting spot on my side.

As I lay on his bed he isn't on top of me per say, he's more or less off to the side of me as we kiss. If he's uncomfortable, if he is he's doing a great job of hiding it. My hands made their way up to his shoulders and I am unsure of how long ago I put them there. Though another burst of boldness I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him even closer to me.

While we kissed the tv droned on in the background, something about medicated foot cream... or was it a late night variety show? I don't know, it isn't really important. All that mattered was the sweetness of Junpei's kisses and how he's holding me... wait a moment, when did his hand move?

Some how he was able to move his hand to my breast without me noticing. He wasn't just grabbing at me like some horny idiot but rather caressing me with the occasional soft squeeze. He continues fondling like that for a while. I suddenly started to feel really self conscious the only thing I had on under my nightgown were my panties, and with this fabric so thin it was like I wasn't wearing thing up top at all. Not to mention... a certain dampness growing down below. The steaminess of the situation quickly melted into nervousness and a little panic. How far would we go? It was only suppose to be kissing practice. Even though I want to continue... I had to stop this before I let it go any further. I start to sit back up from the bed. Junpei, now surprised broke the kiss and sat back up as well. Now he looks nervous.

"K.. kissing practice" I state in my flustered state.

"R..rright... sorry" We both look down at the hand that is still on my chest, he quickly snatches it away "S..sorry, what do you expect.. I'm a guy"

He laughs nervously at his ill-timed comment and boy did he look relived when I started to laugh too. I looked over to the clock he had sitting on his unused desk. It was getting really late and we have school in the morning. I kiss him on the forehead and thank him before I walkout the door. He just sits on his bed and shifts weirdly and waves good bye. I creep back up to my room without so much as a peep and I slide into my own cozy, yet cold bed. Sleep would not come easy though... I had so much more on my mind now.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock the sunlight beaming on my face was the extra push I needed to get out of the bed. I washed my face at the sink, got dressed and headed out. As I was walking down stairs I hesitated at the second floor.. No movement coming from the boys hall so I continued on my way. Junpei would normally sleep late and get to class on time at the last possible moment, what would make this morning any different?

I grabbed a filled bread and headed up to the rooftop so I could eat in peace. I do this every morning since I always have time before class. After I finished I went to class at sat down at my desk. Like clockwork Junpei ran into class before the bell rung. Our eyes met for a split second causing us both to blush and look away quickly.

Okay, maybe last night was a horrible idea.

Classes went on like they normally do, and I tried to keep alert and pay attention. Even that was proving to be very difficult.. then again I was up late last night. I could feel my face heat up again.. just the thought of 'last night'...

I nearly thanked god out loud when the bell rang for lunch. I immediately escaped to the ladies room so I could splash some cold water on my face. I looked at my sleepy face in the mirror. I slapped my cheeks gently a couple times then I walked back to the classroom so I could eat.

Junpei was waiting for me at my desk when I returned. When I sat down he passed me a bottle of yawn-b-gone. "I thought you might need this"

"Thank you so much" I opened the small container and drank the contents down quickly. I can already feel the caffeine working through my veins and doing it's job. I smiled at him started into my lunch.

"Any time, what are friends for right?" He returned my smile then he finished his lunch. "Umm, after school... can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yes, I would like that. Where did you have in mind?" I asked after swallowing my food.

"We can go to Mandragora... I'm mean if that's okay with you"

"That's fine."

Luckily the rest of class went by fast, or maybe it was just the caffeine, either way it was a heaven sent. Not only was I just not in the mood for more lessons, I felt like I really needed to speak to Junpei. I'm so glad he confronted me first .. I'm not sure I would have gathered up the nerve so quickly.

The walk to Paulownia was.. quiet, awkwardly quiet like we were afraid someone, somehow could read our thoughts and expose to the world what happened between the both of us last night. Like keeping absolutely quiet was the only way to keep our secret. He didn't even ask me to split the cost once we got to the cashier. Once we were in the safety of the sound proof karaoke room we both sat on opposite ends of the couch and the silence continued.

That is until he spoke up again.

"Look, ummm... I'm really sorry about last night.. I got carried away... and I.. well .. touched you... you know" Junpei couldn't even look at me as he fumbled out this unneeded apology. I mean I understand why he's saying sorry.. but it's not like I didn't like it.. or I asked him to stop and then he didn't...

"It's okay" I manage to say, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean I couldn't even sleep last night"

"You were that worried about me?"

"Among other things..." Junpei replied then quickly falling into a nervous laughter. I'm not really sure what he was laughing about.. maybe he's more nervous then he let on. "So... uuh, do you want to talk about it?" he added once he was finished.

"I thought we were talking about it.."

"No.. no, I mean really talk about it.."

"Like... did I learn anything?" I ask dumbly

"No.. no... wait.. yea.. did I help you at all? Or did I just weird you out"

"Oh, no you didn't weird me out, just surprised me." I say without stuttering. If Junpei was brave to confront me and apologize, then I needed to be courageous and deal with what happened. We are best friends, we can move past this. I mean it's not like anything..bad happened. "I probably wouldn't have stopped you if I had a bra on.." My voice trails off at the end of my sentence... talk about putting your foot in your month. I saw Junpei bite his lip out the corner of my eye.

"Really? Sweet.." Now his foot was fitting snugly into his mouth. "Uhh... crap, sorry.."

"It's okay.. I said I wanted to talk about this.. so lets talk" I turned towards him. "Let's see, I did learn about kissing... it was pretty nice" Most of that statement was the truth... it's not like I could tell him that the whole thing got me really turned on...

"I was just running with it honestly.."

"Really, it really seemed like you were an old pro"

I could see Junpei's eyes really light up with that comment. "So what you are saying is, I'ma good kisser?" He asked with a smug expression.

"I guess I am." I say boldly as I look up at him.

"Sweet!"

The awkward silence was quickly quelled when I laughed again. I am truly grateful to have him as a friend.

The nights training in Tartarus proved to be fruitful, we were all growing stronger... We were becoming a well oiled machine build for the sole purpose of destroying shadows so we could end the Dark Hour. As the leader of this group I felt a sense pride fill me every time we defeated an enemy together. With another full moon fast approaching I knew we were ready for the battle ahead... I just don't think we were ready for where it was.

"Shirakawa boulevard..." Akihiko breathed as we stood at the entrance to that _hotel._ I gave my orders, Yukari would stay out there with Fuuka, and everyone else would come in with me. Imagine the surprise on everyone's face when we ventured into one of the hotel rooms...Two coffins perched peacefully and silently on the circular bed. ...Well that was certainly awkward.. The Hierophant was felled quickly, I knew we were getting stronger.. but that was nearly laughable. It's high scream echoed in the room with heart shaped bed. I am glad it's over now we can get of of here. When we tried to leave that is when I Fuuka alerted us that there was another target in that same room.

"What the hell, is up with that mirror" Junpei asked incredulously. I didn't even notice that big pink mirror over there, why would you put such a thing in here. I saw myself in that mirror, I saw myself and the rest of my group, and then I smile... Wait... did I smile... or did the mirror?

"….."

"…..."

We are standing face to face, then we crash back into each other for another kiss, frantically trying to undress one another all which trying to stay connected at the lips. "Goddamned zippers" he growls into my mouth as he attempts to liberate me from my uniform jacket. I have already pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and on the the floor and am now working on those buttons.. why are there so many buttons on this shirt.. I am pretty sure I popped some by accident.. but who cares... I .. just … want...

We tumble into the bed with the satin sheets... they are soft... and cool against my skin... it feels so good... and so does his hands.. albeit they are a bit clumsy and shaky. He is so nervous... to be honest... I am.. too? _Give in to your desires_ My desires...yes...

"Uhh... umm..oh wow..." he mumbles once he is finally able to get my jacket off and my shirt unbuttoned. He practically dives back on to me leaving damp kisses on my neck and chest, pulling my bra down in front, exposing my breast to him. He ran his tongue over my nipple teasingly then encased it with his lips. When he started tugging and sucking on them I moan indiscriminately, I want him to hear how good he is making me feel. He pulls away from me to look at me again. He looks as nervous as I feel, but... _Embrace your desires._ I reach over to the zipper on the side of my skirt but he stops me suddenly. "No.. k..keep it on.." He stutters. Even with his voice trembling.. the lust in his voice is unmistakable.

He runs his hands up the sides of my thighs hesitantly pushing my skirt upwards. He locates my underwear with his fingertips and slowly draws them down as he pulls his hands out from under my skirt. Even though his face and ears are so red, a knowing smirk is planted on his face. We go back to staring each other down for a moment. _Give in to your desires..._ I guess it's my turn to undress him. I reach out to tug at his pants... they don't budge... What the … oh.. "Stupid belt.." I mutter.

After I rid him of that leather demon, I clumsily unbutton and unzip his pants... It feels like he is shaking... or is that just me?

I tug at his pants again and in an instant they are on the floor, pooled around his ankles.. now the only thing standing in between me and what I want are these silly looking boxer shorts. When I pulled those down his manhood sprung back up towards me. I timidly reach for him, touching the rounded end of it. Junpei drew a quick, sharp breath at my touch. Our eyes meet again I just... don't know what to do next.. _Embrace your desires._ "Jun... I.."

"I..I.. want you so bad it hurts Mina..."

"...Jun..." I close my hand around the shaft and start moving my hand up and down his length slowly. He said something to me.. but I cannot hear him... I continue moving my hand then I take him into my mouth. I can hear him this time... but I don't really understand what he's saying. Over time he was growing even harder.. to understand. He caressed the side of my face with one hand and gently pulled my hair urging a speed increase with the other. After a while he pulls my mouth off of him and sputters out my name as something warm lands on my face, neck, and chest.

... I feel a tingle.. down below. It feels so good... Oh... his hand, he's put his hand there... When did he get back on the bed? He sits up and stops what he's doing with his hand... Why would he stop? _Where are we_? I sit up so I could reach for him but he grabs my legs instead my head hits the bed again.

"I want to taste you Minako.."

Did he ever... Junpei ravenously attacked me with his mouth, making me experience sensations I have never felt before by the way he nips, licks and sucks at my most tender and secret of places. I grabbed at the sheets suddenly, I thought I might rip them since I was pulling them so hard. I couldn't keep myself from moving but he held me by the hips so I wouldn't escape from him. I can't tell how long he had me like this.. but I... I..couldn't take it much... longer..

"A...aaa.. ah... Junpei..." I shrieked.

Now I am panting.. all of that marvelous pleasure welling up in my core and exploding through my entire body like ziodyne. I stare up up at the ceiling and maybe it's just my imagination but it is... undulating? _Where am I?_ Where am I? I'm with Junpei... in...where are we...Wait were is he going? While I was looking at the ceiling Junpei had left the bed and was sauntering over to the bathroom. I called out to him he just glanced at me and motioned towards the restroom with a knowing smirk. With that he disappeared into the restroom and I hear the water being turned on. "Junpei..." I call out for him desperately . "I...I...w..want.." I desire him. I could feel the wetness in between my legs growing and my loins ached for him. I needed to get to that bathroom.. I _need_ him _Yes...embrace...your..._

Wait... weren't we supposed to do … something... where am I.. _Give in to your desires_ but I have to...

The.. mission.. What's going on?

" …..."

When I open my eyes back up again I am staring at my own bare legs... I'm so hot that my bangs are sticking to my forehead and I'm breathing so hard my chest hurts.. What in the world..happened.. I ..What was that? It'd the sound of water being turned off. The bathroom door opens almost immediately and a damp Junpei stalks out of the bathroom with nothing on but.. a lost, but... amorous expression on his face. Instinctively I try to cover myself ..where are my clothes?...

"Ummm... uhh..."

"J..Jun.. snap out of it."

Luckily... he heard me...

He blinked a few times... then his eyes fell on me..

"...W..wait... what's going on ... why are you half naked?"

I didn't answer him... I couldn't all I could do was turn away ashamed. I hear him gasp.. then I hear the bathroom door close again. As soon as the door closes I scramble to my feet and frantically search for my clothes... They are strewn all over... Junpei's as well... My eyes burn when I think about his name.. but now is not the time.. I...I have to pull it together... I have to get dressed and we have to get out of here. My blouse is pretty much ruined but I put it on anyways, I zip up my jacket and I'm trying to make myself presentable in this...mirror... I can barley finger comb my hair since my hand is shaking so bad... I can't find my underwear and... what is this on.. my fa...

" _s.. c..n yo.. he...me?"_

What now...

 _"Can you hear me?"_

"F..Fuuka?"

" _Oh thank goodness, I can finally reach you"_

"Huh?"

" _The ...Shadow addled your minds..it was a trap.. please regroup immediately!"_

"O..okay, we will.."

" _Junpei-kun, can you hear me?"_

"Y..yea, yea.. I hear you" I hear him call from the bathroom.

" _Did something happen...?"_

I decide that it would be best to ignore her question for now. A few seconds later I still don't see any activity coming from the bathroom... His clothes... With trembling hands I gather his garments and softly tap on the door.

"Y..yes?"

"I...I.. have y..your clothes..."

The door opens to a crack and a hand reaches out of the door. After he takes the clothes from me the door is hastily shut. When he finally comes out he doesn't even try to look at me... well it's not like I can look him in the eye right now anyways...

"We.. have to get out of here... and meet up with Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai..." I say, finding my shoes very interesting.

"Yea..." He just walks pass me but as our shoulders touch... everything.. everything that we... did.. plays in my mind like a pornographic flash, he must of felt it too... because he jumped back as well. Our eyes caught each others' accidentally and once again, on instinct even though I was fully dressed, I covered my chest with my arms. He didn't even say anything after that.. he just opened the door and walked out of the room.

We wordlessly walked though the first floor of hotel then met up with our senpei.. Now instead of two people walking in silence and avoiding eye contact .. there were four.

We fought our way back up to the 3rd floor and once in the master suite we stood and faced the Lovers...

With the Lovers defeated we left, even though we had won.. the mood was... somber. We all filed out into the street. Yukari asking everyone if they were alright and everyone just sort of mumbling a response. Mitsuru cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"Good job, tonight.." She turned to me "Good job with keeping you mind clear against the shadow's mental assault." ..Is she kidding?... I nodded at her.. I don't really feel like talking..much less lying to her... She praised Fuuka then she bit us a farewell. She didn't even look at Akihiko-senpai but he followed her anyways. I watched them as they walked into the night. Yukari was walking to Fuuka about something.. then she asked Junpei a question.. He ignored her..

"Junpei did you hear me, let's get going"

He turned and faced the three of us, and looked me directly in my eyes... glared... then walked away with out saying ..anything..

"Geez! What's up HIS butt" Yukari scoffed

My eyes are stinging again..

…...as we walked home, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *


	3. Understatement

My feet felt like center blocks as I took myself back up to the 3rd floor of the dormitory. I didn't mean to be so rude to Yukari and Fuuka by not talking to them .. but... It's not like I can talk about this... not to mention that every time I attempt to talk the only thing that comes out is hiccuping since I'm trying to stop myself from just sobbing out-right. They stopped trying to talk to me after that.

Once I got to my room I had two options, Sleep or shower... I choose the third option, which was to cry. I... don't know why I'm crying so hard.. I mean.. that was farther then I ever planed to go with _anyone_... at least for a while... but it was just the way he looked at me... and didn't say a word... no jokes.. no smiles... just...just...

The more I think about it the harder I cry, and it's all I can think about.

After what seemed like an eternity of weeping, I finally force myself up to the fourth floor for a shower and .. boy did I ever need one... Shadow's 'blood', sweat, saliva.. and what I assume is... Junpei's... _oh god_..I can't think about this right now...

I do spend more time in there than I had hoped.. mostly crying, scrubbing, crying, rinse, then I got shampoo in my eye.. so more crying.

Now I'm clean and in bed, I lay there and pray for sleep. Maybe everything will be okay in the morning... he's just as freaked about this as I am right.. we are best friends and we can get though this.

How was this next school day worst then last night? How? When he came into class this morning, he didn't even look my way... lunch time.. he ignored me.. I would have thought it was just a fluke..due to denial, but after class I tried to speak to him... and there it was.. the cold shoulder. I had to really concentrate about not crying while I was still in the classroom.

That settled it. Something was seriously wrong.. and he wasn't going to talk to me about it. I now felt like a idiot.. here I was standing in fount of him and he wasn't even going to look my way. I stood in front of him for a good long moment until he walked out of the class room without saying anything to me. I am not going to cry.. I promised myself... not in class ..please..

I took a deep breath gathered my things and calmly walked out. The bathroom across the hall looked very inviting. I was so... so... what am I? Angry, sad, hurt? Everything.. and I didn't have my best friend to talk to, be there, or help me.. no, he abandoned me.

I stood in the stall of the rest room and leaned against the door. "Why Jun?" I mouth to myself. "I though we'd could get though anything"

I don't cry... well that's not entirely true, yes tears spilled out of my eyes but I did not _cry._ If he was going to throw away our friendship like this.. without even saying a word to me that would be perfectly fine. If he doesn't need me then I do not ...need him. My eyes start to sting up again.. maybe the reason why he's not talking to me is because he got what he wanted from me... I shake my head quickly like I am trying to shake that notion out completely.. Your mind goes to dark places when you are upset..

I regained my composure, stared in the mirror for a little bit to make sure it didn't look like I was crying... ventured out of the ladies room and walked home by myself. I'm not really in the mood for volleyball.

When it became time for training, I wasn't surprised that he didn't show up. Fuuka was trying to make up excuses for why he wasn't here tonight... she's so nice, but I politely tell her that we don't need him. Both Yukari and Fukka looked surprised and Akihiko looked a bit confused. If Mitsuru was showing any type of emotion she surely hid it well. She just patted my shoulder gently. "Let us get going then."

After training I wanted to walk home by myself, but Fuuka walked silently behind me. She didn't say anything but I could feel that she wanted to talk to me. I slowed my stride so she could walk in lockstep with me. Fuuka's face grew red when I looked at her expectantly.

"Are you and Junpei-kun having a disagreement?" I sighed a bit out loud, he would have to speak to me for us to have a disagreement... "You could say that..."

"Umm.." She started timidly. I really wish Fuuka would come out with what she is trying to say. "Did the two of you break up because of what happened last night?"

Okay... I wasn't ready for that. I stop in my tracks and glared at the shorter girl.

"I..I'm sorry I didn't mean any offense by it..." She stammered.

"...It's, no.." I stop myself and choose my words carefully "Junpei and I.. Junpei and I.. were not dating."

She looks even more shocked now.

"Oh... I'm sorry I said anything.." Fuuka and I stood in awkward silence for a minute... well at least it seemed like a whole minute.. the oozy green ambiance of the dark hour really feels like time is slowing down.

"W..why do you ask.." I am almost afraid to ask as I start walking again. She is silent.. I start to get nervous "Where did you hear that Iori and I were dating?"

She still hasn't said anything..

"Fuuka!" I say sternly. I really have no patience for this right now.

"Please don't ..get mad..."

I am not surprised when she tells me that it was Yukari. Fuuka explained to me that on that night since her and Yukari were outside the hotel during the mission, they were talking when she asked Yukari about us.. Yukari apparently said _"They probably are"_

"...and I only asked.. because of what was happening..." Her voice trailed off and my head snapped over towards her. When I asked her to explain herself she looked even more uncomfortable.

"W..well... in that place.. I sensed... _something_ when you guys were in there... W..when I asked Yukari-san about the status of your relationship... I wanted to know...because if you weren't in a relationship... I figured things would be really ...weird for you two... " Her voice died on her lips and it felt like my heart stopped. Fuuka, had just won the understatement of the year award.

"You sensed _something_.?." I repeated back to her, my embarrassment was now turning slowly into nausea.

"Uh..uh.. it was very hazy... but I have a general understanding of what happened..." The shorter girl cleared her throat "..but since you two are not an item, you acting coldly towards one another.. makes a little bit more since."

Well this was just great... I couldn't even be mad at Yamagishi, she was trying to help and I could imagine that this was the last thing she wanted to talk to me about.

"D..did you ...tell anyone?" I ask softly. She shakes her head and smiles assuringly in my direction.

"I wasn't going to say anything at first... but I was worried about you."

..And she was right to worry, I messed up so much tonight. Between the tripping and missing... I could have really put the team in danger... and I am suppose to be their leader...

"Thank you, Fuuka.."

The rest of our walk back to the dorm was pretty quiet but I know she really doesn't talk much. Normally all this quiet would be unsettling but I was happy to use the time to think. As everything stood it looked like Junpei and I's friendship was over... Even though it was heartbreaking.. I couldn't let it rattle me like I did tonight. I am the leader of S.E.E.S and I am not going to let this spat overcome me anymore when there is dangerous buisness that needs to be attended to. If he was going to be like that.. so can I.

The next few days in class alternated from being okay... to really annoying. Unfortunately the new rumor was that he and I had broke up of course.. I should have expected as much.. Thank you Yukari.

Well... I can't really blame this on her at all. Iori's and I's body language in school probably said a lot, I stopped helping him in class leaving him to get the answer wrong and to be chided by the teachers. He wasn't around me any more so.. I got a lot of unwanted attention from guys I never noticed before. And it really seemed like the glares were extra intense if Akihiko-senpai came any were near me during school. Even some of the girls on the volleyball team were being extra callous to me... they weren't as mean to me as they were to the captain... but do they think we can't hear the whispering.

A few more days past and Iori started coming back out to Tartarus, and I even brought him along some times. We just didn't speak.

Even though, I missed his friendship dearly.. I didn't let it slow me down.. There was so much to get enthralled with, I had no time to be sulking. Not only were there the semi-nightly excursion into Tartatus.. there was volleyball practice, Student council, trying to say social.. and did I mention that exams were coming up? There would be days where I would come home and I would flop down in the lounge utterly exhausted, dreading the trek up to the 3rd floor... Then I would see Mitsuru-Senpai come home a little later... and she didn't even look tired... is she a robot?

Some times Fuuka, Yukari and I would study together on the 2nd floor landing.. Well I guess when I say study, that means that they are just reviewing my notes. Apparently I take great notes, they gush about about them all the time.

Exams drew nearer the days went by, I would do my normal daily routines at school then I would come home and help the girls study. Sometimes Junpei would join us on the landing mostly trying to get Yukari and Fuuka to stop studying for the night and _enjoy life_ or to lament how hard he was going to fail. Even though we were still not talking, it was nice to have that awkward air replaced with at least an amiable one.

Since I wasn't hanging out with Iori after school that gave me more time to hang with Akihiko-senpai. Though... I'm not sure how senpai talked me into it but now I found myself jogging with him on nights we didn't go to Tartarus.. and some times even if we did. Normally we'd jog out to the Shrine, rest and stretch, then head back. Most of the time we would talk during our jogs and the more I talked with him.. the more he seemed like an awkward older brother. Not that I didn't think he was attractive.. but every time I thought he was trying to be sweet he would just end up patting on the head like a child, or calling me stupid for making fun of him. Looks like I didn't need that "practice" after all...

One day he finally confined in me that I reminded him of his younger... now deceased little sister. Now every single weird moment, every incident I took as an amorous advance made perfect sense I was completely wrong about his feelings.

"Is there... away way at all... that you won't have to fight"

He looked so pained.. because he knew how I would have to answer. That evening he vowed to protect Mitsuru and I .. no mater what. I could really sense his dedication... He's a real stand up guy and I'm glad he's my friend.

Exams were finally coming to a close and that meant summer vacation would be right around the corner. We were told that we would be going to Yakushima! Imagine that! I've only heard about the soft sands and clear water I would have never dreamed that we would get to go on an all expenses paid vacation there. Then again.. I would have never imagined there is an hidden hour ever night and my high school is a giant breeding ground for monsters heh.

When I came home from school I plopped down on the couch like I would normally. I'm pretty sure I aced the exams I have a really good feeling about them. I am so tired.. the dorm stairs are starting to look like one of the many stair cases in Tartarus.

Iori entered the dorm and kinda hesitated at the door when he saw that I was in the only one in the lounge. I guess I have to go up stairs now.. I stand up and head towards when I hear him call out for me.

"Wait, Minako.."

I almost jump in shock.. it's been almost a month since he has addressed me by name... or at all even. I stand there with my back to him still looking at the stairs. I could still just rush up there and ignore him...

"If you don't wanna talk to me... that's fine... but please hear me out."

What could he possibly want? I turn my head and sort of look at him out the corner of my eye. Waiting for what he had to say.

"It's over due... but I'm really sorry..." He has my attention now... I completely turn around to face him. "Yea.. dude.. I'm sorry... you know... for _everything_ "

The first thing I want to do is deck him, the second thing I want to do is hug him. Unfortunately my feet have be come stones and I can't move.

"I've been a real dick lately, I know... and e..even if you don't ever wanna speak to me again.. I understand.. I just wanted you to know... that I'm sorry..." At this point he was staring down at the floor and his shoulders were hunched over. This was an important decision that I had to make.. accept his apology, or ignore it.. and ignore him.

I am still pissed.. he made me felt like crap for weeks.. and I was supposed to just roll over and accept his apology? Forget how he treated me?

"Why?" He looked up at me when I asked him that. "Why did you act like that?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know... I guess I was just embarrassed..."

That... was a pretty weak explanation and I'm sure he realized that when he saw the displeased look on my face. "It'skindahardtoexplaine" he all but blurted out. His head drooped again and he avoided my gaze. "It was just weird for me.. you know..." He timidly took my hand. "You are my best friend... and I ..I almost... to...you.. in.."

Even though.. he didn't say it. I could hear him loud and clear and I could.. almost ,ALMOST understand. "I.. was being really selfish..." He chuckles a bit. "I'm being selfish now... I missed you."

I sigh, hard. I hesitate for a moment before pulling him into a hug. When he hugs me back it is _awkward._ This hug is like a hug you would give to a family member you never met can both feel it.. I know. It might be a while before we can actually be 'Jun and Mina' again but … I am glad that he apologized and I am happy that we are speaking. He broke the embrace and we stood there for a while in an uncomfortable silence. Luckily, It sounded like some one was opening up the front door to the dorm, it sounded like Fuuka was home. Well that would be one less thing to worry about. I head up stairs, I still have packing to do. Am I really for Yakushima? I wonder if my bathing suit is okay... hmm.

In the morning there was a limo outside waiting to take us to the harbor. When you travel with a Kirijo you travel in style. When we got to the harbor we got to ride on a yacht to the island. The whole time Junpei seemed really excited, well everyone else seemed excited.. just less. The Kirijo family summer home was certainly the biggest house I've ever been in. They even had maids!

A very handsome yet stern looking man came down the hallway and looked at us all intently. Is that Mitsuru's father?

"It's good to see you, father" She addressed him so properly, but he just looked at her and walked away. Yikes! My heart ached after seeing that exchange, but Mitsuru didn't even flinch.

We agreed to meet up on the beach once we were all shown to our rooms and all changed. I made sure that my suit was tied tightly to make sure there were no embarrassing slips or accidents.

"You are still listening to music!" Yukari called out to me as I walked out to the beach with her. "You are missing the sound of the ocean, and the gulls"

I pulled off one of the earphones to sate to her. The sounds of the water washing up calmly on the beach was a nice sound.. it went perfectly with view of the golden sand and the perfectly clean water, and that meshed well with the smells of the beach, the soft hints of coconut and hibiscus on the breeze.. This place was a paradise on earth. Akihiko-senpai and Junpei were already on the beach when Yukari and I arrived. Well... I'm no leach... but let's just say that that.. we hang out with some pretty good looking men. I mean just look at them. Akihiko-Senpai is cut like a diamond, and that is expected.. is he wearing a speedo? "What's with Senpai's bathing suit" Yukari whispers towards me. Did it just get hotter on the beach? I suppress a giggle. Junpei on the other hand, though he was not as muscular as the boxing champ, he looked to be no slouch.. His arms and shoulders were bigger and … more defined then I thought they would be... I guess swinging around those humongous swords in Tartarus really paid off. Fuuka and Mitsuru joined us on the beach moments later ...Junpei had commentary about each one of us.. or our suits. He's back to his old self it seems.. I hold a laugh to myself when he makes Mitsuru, of all people blush.

I watch them as Junpei leans over to our male senpai and whisper something to him. Akihiko gives us all a once over... then whispers back to Junpei. "Nice..." Junpei says with out whispering this time. Akihiko suddenly looked nervous "Q..quiet down.."

Could they get anymore obvious? Luckily the other girls were not paying attention to them, the hot topic was now Mitsuru-senpai's flawless skin... wait, it is flawless!

"Hey Fuuka-san, I can put some sunscreen on you" Junpei asked with a dumb smile and red face.

"I.. I..don't.. I.. I mean" The short girl stuttered.

"Ew, Junpei go away" Yukari started to bellow "We can handle putting on our own sunscreen.." Yukari motioned for Fuuka to turn around.

"I guess that means I have you, Mitsuru-Senpai!" I volunteer.

"Oh.. very well then.."

Junpei looked at the four of us in awe. "Don't that beat all..."

"Iori, if you are so worried about the team's skincare I am sure you and Sanada can work out something out" Mitsuru said coolly

" _No way_ " They both say in slight disgust.

That evening after dinner we were called to meet in Senpai's father's study. We found out some really deep information, regarding the Kirijo family's involvement with this whole shadow/dark hour ordeal... and... The part that Yukari's own father played in. Notably she became over come and ran out of the room. Mitsuru looked down into her lap remorsefully. I felt so bad for her that I didn't even protest when they asked me to go out and look for her.

It wasn't hard to locate her, I found her on the beach just staring into the horizon where the dark ocean met the night's sky.

"You understand right... he died in that incident and since he was the lead scientist on the assignment they blamed him for everything" She looked up into the sky "People were really mean to my mother and I after that... we had to move a couple times.."

"...That must have been really tough on your family."

"Yea... but all this time... I believed in him and kept telling myself it wasn't his fault.."

Yukari explained to me how she got this ten year old letter from her father a few months ago which made her doubt all the stories surrounding her father's death.. When she was awakened to the power of persona.. she decided to use it to find the truth... but now...

"It looks like it was all for nothing now right..." Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Hey, that's not true.." I step a little closer, poor Yukari.. She went on to talk about how unfair it had all been.. that reality was cruel and I couldn't agree more..

"Maybe, I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai.. I mean why my father and and not hers?"

Honestly I was taken aback with how cold that statement was... I mean I knew she was in pain but that was a little much.

"Ha, that makes me a horrible person huh?"

"...I guess that's just how people are" I say quietly. She quickly turned around to face me and glared at me intensely.

"Oh, well aren't you little miss _perfect.._ nothing ever bugs _you_ and now you have the NERVE to tell me how to feel? you don't know anything!"

I stood there agape at her verbal assault, I was only trying to be a friend and help.. and she lashes out at me like this... does she honestly think she is the only one that has ever been hurt, she acts like she is the only person to have lost someone.. I don't want to raise my voice at her but she is getting ridiculous.

"I'm sorry.." She finally spits out a halfhearted apology "My mind is all a mess... I don't know what to do.. I am totally lost...What should I even do?"

"It's okay not to know.. but take your time okay?" She gave me a confused look after I said that... I'm not really good at comforting people.. but I am trying my best.

"Yea... thanks" I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "I'm really sorry for acting like this.. you've lost your parents too.."

"..."

"..I'll be okay though. I'm used to dealing with stressful situations." She said with a confident smile. Is she kidding? "Lemme guess, did Senpai send you out here to get me?"

"No, I came on my own." I don't normally lie like this... but I didn't want to upset her further.

"Thanks.."

We stood there in an odd silence until we heard someone in the distance. It looks like Junpei was sent out to come get us.

"Hey it will be the dark hour soon, everyone's waiting"

"Oh wow, I had completely forgot about the dark hour.." Yukari thanked me and started to walk back to the mansion by herself leaving Junpei and I, to ourselves on the beach.

"How's she doing?"

"She's still upset.. but I think I managed to calm her down a little.."

"Damn.. I hope she'll be alright.."

"Me too.."

"Hey, thanks for coming out here to talk to her.. I think I would have just made her angrier, I have a talent for making things worst" He joked.

"I'm, sure you would have done fine."

"Heh, you are trying to make me feel better... not that I deserved it" He said with a self depreciating laugh.

"Junpei.." I look up towards him as we walked back.

"You wanna know the truth about that night?"

"This is out of the blue.. but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want hear what you have to say.."

"I like … just gathered up the nerve, you know..." Junpei and shrugged and leaned against a near by palm tree. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. "So, yea..." He started nervously.

"I like you Minako.. but not in the way... dammit.. it's so hard to put things like this into words" Junpei ran a nervous hand over his cap and started over. "We did some kinky shit that night.." I could feel my cheeks flare up at his statement.

"First off.. it sucks that I only found myself in that situation after a shadow messed with my mind and the chick's mind.. ya know?" For the most part he avoided my gaze as he spoke.. but every once in a while he would look me directly in the eyes. "And, it REALLY sucks that the chick had to be the only girl I can really talk too... well, the only chick who talks to me."

"Oh man.. all I could think about was having sex with you.. and when I snapped out of it.. I saw you there sitting on the bed.. looking absolutely terrified... It really messed with me." He looked at me again. "What if I had gone all the way with you, how would I live with myself?"

"And thats all I could think about afterwards.. and every time I looked at you... all I saw was your scared face... So.. I avoided you...like the plague.. sounds stupid huh?" I shook my head. I am glad he told me. I really feel like I have a better understanding of what he was going through.

"Thank you for telling me"

"Thank you for not hating me."

I couldn't stop the laughter that came. It started off as a little giggle then a full blow laugh. "H..hey I'm pouring my soul out here!" he said with fake indignation, then he laughed too.

After our laughter died down he opened his arms little like he was about to shrug and I hugged him, he didn't even hesitate he just hugged me back tightly.

"We should get back before they send another person out here for a heart to heart" I joke. I kiss him on the cheek, and his kisses me on the forehead right as the dark hour begins.

* * *


	4. So what are you

...

This trip... my friends... my life... For goodness sakes, if I were any less of a person I wouldn't be able to handle all of _this._ I had had a creepy feeling since we got to the island but I figured it would just be best to ignore it.. it could have been a whole plethora of reasons.. Last night's revelation, Junpei, anxiety, or just the excitement of the vacation.

The next day the girls and I decided on taking a walk though the Forrest. Even with the guys not here there was still an awkward tension.. Well, mostly because Yukari had been glaring at senpai all day... but what else is really new? Luckily that awkwardness was pretty easy to ignore, Fuuka, also picking up on the tension volunteered to help by talking it certainly helped me...

Though..I still couldn't shake that creepy feeling.. it was like someone was watching me...

I nearly jump out of my skin when Mitsuru-senpai's cell phone rings. It's Ikutsuki... Maybe I should trust my bad feelings more often... There is an "anti-shadow" machine that has escaped from the island's lab and now we have to locate it. We tried calling Junpei and Akihiko-senpai.. but neither one of them seem to be answering his phone.. Maybe they are swimming?

"Augh... where are they?" Yukari asked incredulously.

"Well, in the mean time let's stick together and find this weapon" Mitsuru staying calm as always. As we walked in the Forrest I cranked the volume on my player up to max and walked behind the party.

Well... maybe that wasn't such a great idea.. maybe I really got caught up in the music.. or the beauty of the Forrest... but I ended up separated from the rest of the girls... okay I admit.. I wasn't really paying attention and in no time at all.. .. am I lost? And now I have that weird feeling again... crap! What if it's that weapon! I quickly turn around and I am now standing face to face with... a girl?

"Oh god.. you scared me" I yelp. She just stares at me with.. those huge creepy blue eyes... "Umm... can I help you?"

"It's you..I have been searching for you" She quickly takes me up in her arms. "My highest priority is to be with you!" Her voice is weird and she has me in a … death grip. She is really strong I can't break free!

"Ummm..."

She doesn't seem like she wants to let go... and just my luck, here come Akihiko and Junpei running down the path.

"Well, well, well.. what's going on here?" Junpei asks with a smirk

"...So that's her preference.. that explains why we got the cold shoulder.." Akihiko adds... what is he even talking about. To my horror Yukari and Fuuka now come into view.. and this girl still has her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Yukari starts yelling at Junpei for not answering his phone.. only stopping for a moment to ask why this girl is hugging me like this. I sigh, deciding to give up trying to escape her grasp...

"I don't know.. something about her highest priory.." I groan.

Now we have Mitsuru-senpai and Ikutsuki-san coming down the path. What did I do to deserve this? Mitsuru looks towards the girl and I, she looks a bit confused but she doesn't mention how weird this all looks.. thank goodness.

"I am glad everyone is grouped up like this, I'm sorry but it looks like we may have to prepare for battle.."

"That won't be necessary Mitsuru.. We found what we were looking for." He is looking at the girl.

"Aigis... you know you are not suppose to leave the lab."

So 'Aigis' is her name... That is a strange name. Luckily though she loosened her grip and let me go.. wait.. is she what we were looking for... no can't be.. but it feels like my face is on fire. I've never had a girl come on to me like that before... or at all even... what is 'Year of firsts?'

Aigis walked towards Ikutsuki and asked us all to meet him back at the house and left. Everyone started to walk back and Junpei just looked at me with a cheesey grin. "Also popular with the ladies I see.. Maybe you can give Senpei and I some pointers." I nearly face palm and Akihiko-senpai groans. As we walk back Junpei tells me about he and senpai's failed 'Operation' I almost feel bad for them.. but it was funny to hear about their exploits. Akihiko senpai started walking significantly faster the the rest of us.

"..Then there were these two fine college chicks... hey why are you laughing .. my self esteem has taken to many hits today!"

Once back at the house... my suspicions were confirmed when Ikutsuki explained that that Aigis was a 'Mechanical Maiden'

"I am Aigis, My mission is to destroy Shadows and will be joining S.E.E.S immediately" She explained. No wonder she talks so funny.. she's a robot.. I met a robot that can almost pass for human... lets put this on the list for another 'first'. Everyone was clambering about how normal she looked. Ikutsuki explained to us about how and why she was made. Even though it's weird.. this might turn out to be a good thing.. maybe she will be an important asset to the team.. I mean this is what she was built for. Junpei leans over and nudges me. "She's so cute... Hey do you think she's _fully_ operational?" I swat him in the arm for that comment.

The next day, it was suggested that we take Aigis out and socialize with her.. so we took her out to the beach with us. The interactions were nothing short of hilarious. I sat on the beach under an umbrella with Mitsuru senpai until we were both coaxed into the water with everyone else.

"Wait..wait that's not what I meant by water gun Aigis!" Junpei exclaimed falling back into the water.

"All right! Time for an all out attack!" Yukari exclaims.

"Charge!" I shout rushing into the assault.

The boat ride home the next day was uneventful, and I am glad it was.. I don't think I can take anymore excitement this close together. When we got home in the late afternoon, everyone just sort of chilled out in the lounge. Aren't you supposed to come back from vacations feeling refreshed? Oh well.

The next morning, I am awaken by a voice.. "Please wake up" My eyes pop open and am I greeted by the emotionless face of 'Aigis' ….what is she doing in here?

"Did my alarm... go off" I ask it groggily.

"The paper on the wall says 'do things 5 minutes early'"

I almost groan with annoyance, I am about to roll over and retake my last five minutes of sweet slumber until I hear a knock on my door... boy I am so popular this morning.

"Hey, we can't find that girl.." It's Yukari's voice coming from behind the door. "She may have wandered off like she did in Yakushima... could you help us find her?"

"I am not a girl, and I am here."

Yukari then comes in and I lean over and shut the clock off... oh well. When Yukari asked Aigis why she was in my room she started with the whole highest priority bit again. It even pretty much decided it was going to move into my room.

"W..wait.. don't I get any say in this?" I ask finally finding the strength to pull myself out of bed.

"Look Aigis, I'll set up the room next door to Minako's will that be okay?"

"That would be satisfactory."

Yukari took Aigis with her when she left my room.. I guess I could start getting dressed now. I walk to school by myself, and have breakfast on the roof.. at least that hasn't changed. At lunch Junpei and I sit and eat together which causes some of our classmates to gasp and stare.. I think I am used to this by now.

"Let's see.. some of them think you dumped me because you wanted to be with Akihiko-senpai.. and the others think I dumped you because you ..wanted to be with Akihiko-senpai." Junpei informed me..

"I wonder what they are going to say now." I muse..

"Anything that they come up with is going to make me look stupid.. I just know it.." He said with a defeated groan. Just then a classmate ran into the room.

"Hey! They posted the exam scores!"

I get up to go check, Junpei isn't moving. "You coming Junpei?"

"Nah... I can feel my score from here.." He said with another groan. Maybe he should have studied more. I walk down to the hall where they have our scores posted and .. what's this?... Not only did I ace it.. but I got top in my class! Wow.. After a moment it feels like everyone's eyes are on me and I am going to try my best to ignore it. I looks like Fuuka did a pretty good job, Yukari did a decent job.. and Junpei... oh wow, he really should have studied more... maybe I can help him study for next the volley of exams. I quickly scan the upperclassmen scores and .. no surprise Mitsuru-senpai is top of her class... not just that but I think she got a perfect score... wow and Akihiko-senpai scored a bit above average way to go senpai!

When I got back to the classroom to finish my lunch, Junpei was grinning at me. "Heard ya got top!"

"News travels fast."

"That's our Gekkoukan... Congrats, let me take you out to celebrate"

"Where are we going to go?"

"Lemme see, Hagakure or do you wanna goto Wild Duck?"

"Hagakure!"

"You really love their ramen, don'tcha! Mina-chan"

"You know it!"

After what seemed like an eternity of Edogawa-sensei's ramblings classes where finally over for the day, which meant... Ramen! This time there was no racing, just the delicious noodles, soup and great company.

During the summer break, Mitsusu had informed us that we were enrolled in summer school. Not exactly how I planed on spending my days before I had to go off for the volleyball fellowship, but it nice gesture.. The worst part about the summer program was the fact that Edogawa-sensei was the one leading most of the lessons.. and he goes on such colorful tangents that have nothing to do with the subject at hand... Is he talking about arcana now? Okay … now I am just weirded out.

Alright everyday after classes I would head down to the gymnasium and run drills with the volleyball team. Miss Kanou would show her face every once in a while.. but for the most part she was absent as always... I bet you she will be the first person on the train for Inaba though...

The girls on the team were acting a little better towards Rio and I. For Rio, because they found out that she wasn't much different from them.. and me? Well apparently since I wasn't dating Akihiko-senpei I was no longer considered an enemy. Yes.. it is as daft as it sounds.

Sometimes if I wasn't to tired after practice Junpei and I would hit the Game Panic or Mandragora.

"So where are you going for your sports, thing?" He asked me suddenly as I was getting change from the machine.

"Some small town named Inaba, they a have a natural hot spring bath at the hotel we are staying in."

"Niiiice.. "He rubbed the back of his head timidly "How long will you be gone?"

I gave him a quizzical look "What's the matter Jun, will you miss me?"

"To be honest... yea.. What am I gonna do in that time, who am I going to hang with?"

"We live in a dorm with 4 other people."

"Well let's see.. Yuka-tan will not hang with me unless you are there period, Akihiko-senpai will probably want to go train or something.. Mitsuru-senpai will probably want to tutor me... and Fuuka.. She's always glued to her computer I'm afraid I'm bothering her.." He sighed.

"What about any others from school?"

"Well... there is one guy... no wait he's going somewhere with his club too."

"Start a new character in Innocent Sin Online." Junpei gave me an awkward look, then smiled. "Oh come on, I won't be gone that long."

I was going to miss him too.

The fellowship was.. just as dull as I thought it would be there were high points there were low points.. overall I would say that I had a good time. Those girls from Yasogami really know their game and they beat us easily.. but then again, you can't win a game when only two people are giving it their all. That evening we were lead to the local hotel by a cute but awkward little girl. Yuko The manager for the boy's sports teams dubbed her the 'little hostess'.

The hotel was nice, it had it's small town rustic to it, but it was still pretty fancy. We had found out that Ms. Kanou was up to her old tricks by booking Yuko and Kazushi in one room.. alone. That whole ordeal made me think of Junpei and our little tryst in a hotel... not the same type of situation I know... but I still thought about it. I wonder how he is holding up at home.

On the last night before going home, Rio, Yuko and by extension Kaz stayed up late with me and we told ghost stories.. Yuko's fear of ghosts almost puts Yukari's to shame. When we started talking about romance, Kaz looked uncomfortable but for the most part he sat there.. quiet.. not offering anything to the conversation at hand. He was probably to embarrassed.

Finally I was asked about Junpei and Akihiko-senpai, I say finally because I knew it was coming. At least I knew these three would listen to what I had to say. I explained once in for all that Akihiko-senpai was a good friend and Junpei was my best friend.

"Why were you two acting so … weird to each other?" Kaz finally spoke up. "Keiji, had asked Junpei.. but Junpei just mumbled something about not wanting to talk about it.. we left it alone after that."

I didn't anticipate that question. How would you answer that? _Well, we made out, gave each other oral sex and almost lost our virginities at a love hotel .. that made things a little weird between Junpei and I._

Yea.. that wouldn't go over well.

"Well, we just had a little falling out over a misunderstanding... we both had been listening to one to many rumors.." Another little white lie but, I don't think I could ever just talk candidly about what happened... that would just be to weird. Everyone seemed satisfied with my little fib and the conversation changed again.

"So I just noticed, we three.. have guys as our best friends... does this mean we will never get boyfriends?" Yuko mused.

"We have boy friends just not boyfriends" Rio added.

"Which is better, Boy friend, or boyfriend?" I ask.

The three of us laughed and giggled, Kazushi just looked uncomfortable.

When I got home Junpei seemed relived he even hugged me in front of everyone, and faked crying.

"You are baaaack! save me from this mundane summer" Junpei whined.

"Shut it, Stupei! I bet you don't even know what mundane means" Yukari squawked from the sofa. Akihiko just shook his head, a smile tugged at Mitsuru's lips and Fuuka just typed away at her laptop. I wasn't even home for an hour before Jun and I went out again. Every few moments he was stealing a glance at me, it was making me feel a bit self conscious "Do I have something on my face?"

"You know, it took me this this long to notice but you got tanned."

"Huh, really?"

"It doesn't look bad, but I mean we were just at the beach and you didn't tan."

"Ohh, well I didn't use one drop of sunscreen and we were out doors a lot. Yuko doesn't use it and Rio doesn't seem to worry about it... is that why you were staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring!"

We got some print club pictures taken, caught a movie then we grabbed dinner at Wild Duck and headed home. While we were out he saw some of those girls from school. They ignored us of course going off in a different direction whispering to themselves. I wonder what rumor will come from them once school starts back up. When we got home I accidentally fell asleep on the sofa during a meeting. We would be getting someone new living in the dorm over the summer, I didn't caught the rest of that was said. I hear Yukari raising a concern but I didn't catch was she was saying. Imagine my surprise when a elementary school student moved in the next day.

Junpei and I helped him move his stuff and when we were finished he thanked us so respectfully. Jun and I sat down stairs and I watched him play his portable game system.

"He's a cute kid, I wonder if he is going to be bored with no kids his age around..." I muse.

"He'll be fine, besides if he gets to bored I'll let him borrow some of my games, take him under my wing, he is my kouhai you'know?" Junpei grinned

"Hey, he's my kouhai too, maybe I should be the one to take him under my wing" I say to Jun to be playfully challenging to him.

"I think Ken-kun should steer clear of Junpei, we don't need him picking up any Junpei tendencies." Yukari volunteered. Both Fuuka and I found her comment hilarious.

"Oh come on! It's not fair for all of you chicks to gang up on me like that!"

Summer when on fairly slowly, we were still training in Tartarus on a semi-nightly bases.. being careful not to let Ken know that anything was up. For a while things really settled into a natural groove, the only thing different was.. I was seeing less of Junpei. It seemed really sudden when he rushed into the dorm to tell me he met a really cool girl.

I couldn't be happier for him.

Though..

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that I was seeing less and less of him... summer would be over soon. Honestly I was little hurt, but I was happy to see him so gung-ho about this girl... even if he didn't bring her around to meet anyone. Since we weren't spending as much time together I tried to fill the void by hanging out with everyone more often. Akihiko still desired long runs even when it was blazing outside but it was good to keep in shape. Sometimes I would go out shopping with Yukari which sometimes proved to be more exhausting then running with Senpei.. Yuka had some deep issues that she needed to iron out.. even though I don't agree with most of the way she handles things.. I do think I understand her more. Junpei was right about not wanting to bother Fuuka when she was diligently working on her computer... I wonder what she is doing.. one day I will ask her. Mitsuru-senpai spent her time either out riding on her motorcycle or doing important stuff.. she stays busy so we don't really get to hang out much but she does talk when she's in the lounge with us. She has an air of sophistication that makes her seem unapproachable.. but if you get down to it she really is an awkward high school student like the rest of us.

What can I say about Aigis? Well there really isn't much to say about the _battle maiden._ Even now she still comes into my room to check up on me.. which frankly still weirds me out, but I know she means well... wait.. can a robot _mean well_? I will admit that it is really cool to have a translator of sorts for Koro-chan.

Then there is Ken. Who knew I would look forward to going out to dinner with him but he really is an amazing little guy. He's always so worried about how the rest of us view him.. like for instant he is a die-hart Featherman fan.. but he won't let it show... I think it's cute how hard he tries to fit in.. but you know what? I think he is doing a wonderful job.

Can you believe that he is a persona user too? I wasn't surprised when he told us all he wanted to fight. Yukari seemed to be the only one against it.. but if we told him no that would make us all hypocrites..

School started back up again without any problems in fact I think even the rumors died down! This was great. Even though we were back in school I was glad things resumed because it was staring to get stagnant around the dorms. Right before class started Ms. Toriumi announced that we would be having another new student.. and boy was I surprised when it turned out to be Aigis... where was I when this was decided? Unfortunately Aigis.. still sounds a bit... artificial.. but hopefully if she doesn't try to engage in conversations with anyone maybe no one will notice..

"My highest priority is to be by this person.." and... she sits down right next to me. I try to make myself as small as possible.. so much for the rumors dying down.

Once the dismissal bell rung, Junpei was half out the door.

"Going to go see _her_ , see you at the dorm" ...and with that he was gone. 'Well, I can go get ramen by myself I guess' I think bitterly... I successfully send Aigis back to the dorms when I notice my phone buzzing in my bag, It's Akihiko-senpai.

"Hey.. sorry this is short notice but can you meet me by the gate I want you to go some where with me"

After agreeing I gathered my things and did what I was told. He stood at the gate with an intense gaze and a briefcase in tow.. that was the same type of briefcase that was given to me when I was recruited into SEES... are we meeting another Persona user? When I approached him, he let out a long sigh and straighted up.

"Let's go, after we are done I'll buy you dinner."

Oh god.. I hope no one heard that.. It was a silent walk and train ride to the strip mall but the determination in Senpei's eyes really shown that he meant business, with this recruit. When we stopped in front of Hagakure.. I will have to admit I was confused.. I thought we were getting dinner after business.. Standing out front was a guy... Wait... I've seen this guy before... it was a long time ago.. ages ago when Junpei, Yukari and I visited senpai in the hospital, he was there... and he was the guy who really saved our behinds when Yukari's mouth got us in trouble with those thugs when we were looking for clues about Fuuka..

Does this mean... he's a Persona user too?

Akihiko pushed the briefcase out towards the gruff looking teen in the plum pea coat. It's still summer out here how could he still be wearing that. He shot an extremely annoyed look to Akihiko.

"You are really starting to piss me off..."

"Look, the situation has changed... I'm not asking this time." Akihiko said impolitely

"What?"

"We have new enemies... other persona users..." That's right.. we had been having trouble with Strega... but the tall guy didn't seem fazed. "Yea.. so what.."

"There is more.. Ken Amada has joined our team.."

"What the hell are you talking about!" That got his attention...

"he's a Persona user.. just like us.. everything has been okayed.. "

"...You've got to be kidding me.." The taller sempai let out a long irritated sigh. "Let me ask you one thing, was it his decision to join up?"

"Yeah... he volunteered" Akihiko replied, if I didn't know any better.. it felt like the turn of this conversation between them was really somber all of the sudden.

"Fine... count me in" He all but snatched the briefcase away from the boxer. He then looked directly in the eyes. "So you're the one leading the operations now?" I could feel my face heat up under his intense glower, but I still offered a strong nod. "If you don't mind me asking, What exactly are you fighting for?" I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.. but I figure I should at least answer his question.

"For my own sake." I say unwavering.

He mumbled a low 'hmph' under his breath. "Well, you do your thing... and I'll do mine."

And with that he was done talking to me. I had to coach myself out of visibly shaking.. what was that?

Am I afraid of him?

Akihiko and the tall senpai continued to speak as if I wasn't there.. the taller senpai even making a comment about ' _Another girl_ ' … then went on to say ' _you got to keep an eye out for them_ ' ..the nerve. would I have a problem with him like I had a problem with Junpei in the beginning?

I guess I just have to do what I did with Junpei... and that was to prove myself to him.

"I'll be by later." Then he walked off.. leaving Akihiko and I standing there in front of Hagakure.

Well Senpai held up his end of the bargain, he did buy me a bowl after all of that.. but of course he didn't offer any more information about the 'new' guy... He just seemed relieved that he joined. Later that afternoon when Akihiko and I returned to the dorm it had looked like the tall senpai had pretty much been there for a little while. He was standing off to the side, away from everyone else.. much like how Ken would do when he first moved in... He obviously knew Ken so why wasn't he talking to him?

After he and Akihiko finished speaking, I was surprised that he acknowledged me. He took two steps towards me and spoke.. he seemed ...annoyed but ..less annoyed than he was this afternoon. "I haven't introduced myself haven't I?" He didn't bow, or offer his hand.. just his name. "Shinjiro Aragaki."

"Minako Arisato."

"Don't worry, I got your back..." I could feel my neck and ears heat up.

"Umm..." Fuuka started "There will be a full moon, two days from now..."

"I guess that means we should train tonight. I want to see what Aragaki-Senpai can do." He just grunts in response to my statement.

"Umm, also Junpei-kun said he wouldn't be able to make it tonight." Fuuka added.

"...Oh.. okay." That sounded a bit more disappointed than I wanted it to. I guess he is busy with that girl... I hate to call her that... but he's never even told me her name. All I know is how she dresses... and that she likes to draw... I couldn't help but feel a little insulted.. and the more I thought about the more upset I was getting... and it just won't do to get like this before going into Tartatus.

So I made myself another little promise. I wouldn't bother myself with this until after the full moon mission.

I walked to the school by myself that evening, that wasn't to out of the ordinary.. Maybe I'll stop at the convenience store.. pick up a sweet bread for a lite dinner. After I made my purchase I walked out of the store and run into Aragaki-senpai... well collided with him. I almost feel down onto the sidewalk.. but I was able to regain my footing... thank you training.

"Excuse me.."

He doesn't say anything at first he just looks around, then over me. "You're walking to Tartarus by yourself?"

"Yes.."

"...Hmph, that won't do.. lead the way _Leader_ "

Oh yea... I would be having a problem with this one. If I was Yukari I know what I would say.. but since I'm a little bit more sensible then her I held my tongue and started to walk. Nibbling at my bread a bit. "Please don't tell me that is your dinner..."

...Now he is going to criticize that? "Okay... I won't." I could feel his glare.

"If you are the so called leader, you need to be more responsible."

"Excuse me?"

"Aki told me that you guys were having trouble with other persona users... Why the hell would you even give them a chance to catch any one of you alone?"

"I..." He was right... he was absolutely right. Even if we had only encountered Strega during the dark hour up until this point. What if they were plotting something, they knew what we all look like...

" ..and do you think you can keep your body strong if you eat shit like that? You are just as bad as him.." This statement was a bit softer then the first.. it took a second for me to realize it .. but he wasn't being rude.. he seemed to be genuinely concerned.

Maybe I pegged this guy out all wrong.

Once in Tartarus I chose the three senpai to accompany me for tonight's venture. The three of them seemed really nostalgic, I even caught Aragaki-Senpai crack a smile a few times. Speaking of senpai.. he's really strong.. you would never be able to tell that he hadn't used his persona in some time.. and the way he handles that giant ax.. It was very deliberate and brutal.. he will be a great addition to the team.

Because of his lecture earlier I walked back to dorm with Aragaki-Senpai. He didn't say anything.. but I'm sure he appreciated me listening to him.

As a sort of unspoken rule we never go out from training a night before a full moon there are just to many risks in that.. In fact mostly everyone just goes to bed earlier.. well I say everyone but mostly just the other girls who live in the dorm and Ken. It was pretty bare in the lounge after school. Junpei wasn't around either... Akihiko had just left for a run.. and now there were two. Aragaki-senpai and I, It was much to early to go to bed so..

"Aragaki-senpai?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go grab a bite?"

"Don't you have some one else to go with?"

"It looks like it's just you and me tonight." With that comment he did a quick scan of the room..

"Guess you're right, fine then.. let's go.." He started to move from his spot on the wall. "Oh, but one thing if you are going to be hanging around me.."

"Hmm?"

"Drop the formal, shit. It's just Shinjiro."

And with that we headed to Hagakure. I can't really explain it but whenever Shinjiro-senpai speaks.. I feel like I hang on his every word. He has a deep... yet gravely voice... like a shonen anti-hero... What's the matter with me?.. I sound stupid.

Today wasn't just any other day it was going to be a full moon tonight which of course meant the mission. Whenever they would be a full moon, I find my mind wondering off to anywhere but the classroom. What would we face tonight? Would it be difficult? Will anyone get hurt? ...Senpai only had one day of training will he be okay to fight tonight?

During lunch I actually got to eat with Junpei, I was elated.. but I wasn't going to let him know that. He didn't talk much about his 'secret girlfriend' but the chipper mood he was in, indicated that things were on an upswing with her. I mentioned to him.. that I liked hanging out with Shinjiro-senpai last night.

"Oh wow! Didn't think you were into bad boy types Mina" He grinned "Then again, bad boys are like a weakness for you girls right?"

"Just like lolitas are a weakness for guys?" I jest. He threw his arms up in a playful shrug.

"Okay, you got me there!" He cleared his throat and growing serious all the sudden. "But if he hurts you... Who am I kidding he could probably kick my ass to Tokyo and back." He laughs, albeit a bit nervously.

"Don't worry about me... what about you? If mysterious girl hurts you, all I have is a brief description of what she looks like.. I really don't want to have to interrogate every frilly skirt in town." I say with a pout. I can see the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Please, please I don't want chicks fighting over me... or maybe..."

"Junpei!"

"I'm just kidding!" He rubs the back of his head nervously "Her name is Chidori, she's a bit strange so I'm taking things slow with her... don't worry you'll meet her soon enough."

That's all I wanted to hear in the first place Junpei, I feel myself smile at him and he does smile back. We look at each other for a moment before speaking again.

"You'll be around for the mission tonight right?"

"Of course, you can count on me!"

* * *


	5. I'm not jealous

It's almost the Dark Hour... where is he? ...he told me he'd be here...

Both Fuuka and I try to contact him again... We both don't get any answer... It's going to be The dark hour soon... I can't wait for him. I am livid... but I am also worried. He never just doesn't calls.. even when we were not speaking he would at least call Fuuka to tell her if he would be showing up or not... but... he told me himself he would be with me tonight. I'm trying to think about what I am going to do.. all without seeming to upset.

"We.. have to engage the mission as soon as the dark hour starts. We'll look for Iori together afterwards okay?" Mitsuru placed a concerned hand on my shoulder as she spoke.

"Right..."

Once the clock stroke midnight the inky dark green ambiance of the dark hour oozed into our senses. Fuuka located our target and now it was my turn to take charge, I choose all of my senpai as my attacking party and we head off towards where Fuuka had lead us.

We entered Paulownia Mall.. it was eerily quiet...

"It feels like it's underground again.." Fuuka spoke from inside of Lucia "Wait... it's effecting the electrical system... "

Shinjiro looked up "There _was_ an issue with the electricity.. Club Escapade had to cancel their private concert this afternoon"

With Senpai's clue Fuuka was able to locate the giant shadow.. and it was all tangled in the power supply.. we would have to be really careful.. not only did we have the risk of electric shock, but if we did to much damage to the lines, the whole city could be left without power. That just won't do..

The Hermit, was really hardy and it had really strong electric attacks.. luckily Oberon provided some protection against them. When ever I get hit with anything in the zio-family of magic I get this over-whelming coppery taste in my mouth it isn't enough to turn my stomach.. but it is something you want to avoid during battle. Shinjiro issued a crippling blow to the large shadow and I followed up with the killing blow. The shadow let out a groan then faded into the darkness.

"..Nice work" Shinjiro-senpai praised.. and I know my heart skipped a beat... cut it out.. now is not the time for that.

"Thank you." I manage to get out without stuttering or sounding stupid. Now that the shadow was defeated we needed to find Junpei. Fuuka said that she sensed him but only for a moment back at the dorm. What does that even mean?

We rushed back to the dorm and right before we entered the building, Fuuka exclaimed that he was on the roof... I had Akihiko get Itkutsuki while the rest of us headed up.

Well... the roof top was certainly a interesting scene. A girl with blood red hair and a white dress stood there with her back to us.. Junpei was kneeled in front of her, bond with a rope.. was she ..armed!

I could hear Mitsuru gasp from behind me "An evoker.. is she a Persona user?"

The girl called for her Persona and placed to the weapon to her head, but before she could pull the trigger Junpei was able to struggle out of his bonds and knocked into her sending her evoker sliding across the roof and away from her. Akihiko claimed it. "Sorry... but I can't let you have this.."

"C..Chidori.." Junpei said her name in a pained voice as she trashed against his grasp.

"Medea.. MEDEA! Give it back to me." She struggled then when limp in his arms "I am not afraid of death."

She looked absolutely spaced out... "She doesn't appear to be mentally stable... " Mitsuru whispered to me. I nodded.

So this is your mystery girlfriend Jun...

"Aigis." I motion towards the girl with my head and luckily Aigis understood. She took the girl from Junpei's grasp and restrained her... well it's not like she was fighting now anyways...

"...My only power and I didn't sense her until.. just now." Fuuka lamented.

"I didn't even know she was here... and if Fuuka didn't sense her... she must have an ability to cloak her presence" Ikutsuki mused. "Well... we should probably take her to the hospital.. so she can be admitted when the dark hour ends.."

One by one, everyone left the rooftop leaving Junpei and I alone. He is looking at me and I think I may be glaring at him. He looks a bit worried... that settles it.. I'm glaring.

"Look, I know you're pissed.. but as you can see I was a little tied up.."

"Is she in Strega?" I ask sternly.

"I... I don't know.."

"..."

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"She... captured you, and was about to attack us... and you are wondering if _she_ is going to be okay" I say with disgust.

"...I care about her.. so fucking sue me" He shouts.

I didn't want to hear anymore.. he was right, I WAS pissed.. and I was so worried about him... and this was the girl he had been ditching me for? I turned on my heel and walked back into the dorm slamming the door on the way back in. Shinjiro-senpai was on the fourth floor landing.. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone.. He stopped me anyways.

"They are taking her to Tatsumi Memorial, Kirijo wants you to head over there tomorrow for when she questions her."

I paused for a moment to nod to sign that I understood and walked downstairs to my room.. I am so done with today.. I am exhausted.

Luckily since it was the weekend I was able to sleep in, and sleep in i did. When I finally rose I was pleased to see that I had woken up on my own. Maybe some one had taken Aigis out, I was thankful for that. The display on the clock read 12:30.. no wonder I feel so rested. I flipped open my phone and I saw a couple of notifications for messages. Three from Junpei and one from Mitsuru. The first one from Junpei looked like it was about 1 am.. I must have been dead asleep at that time since was so tired.

 _  
**Sorry**   
_

That was it, just a one word message. I sighed out loud then read the next one.

 _  
**I'm really. sorry Please don't be mad at me I cant bear not speaking to you again.**   
_

My heart melted a bit and I smile. Then... the last message from Junpei had me a bit confused.

 _  
**I'm going to see her at the hospital I want you to meet me there**   
_

Then Mitsuru's message was just what Shinjiro-senpai had told me the night before ..

 _ **Arisato, when you wake please join us at the Tasumi memorial hospital so we can interrogate the assailant.** _

Guess I should get going then.. It was pretty quiet in the lounge when I went downstairs. Fuuka sat on the couch working on her computer with Aigis, Ken looked to be doing homework and Koromaru looked to be enjoying a nap in the sunlight coming in from the window.

"Hello, Senpai everyone else is at the hospital with that girl." Ken looked up from his book and smiled timidly at me.

"Thank you Ken."

A gave everyone a quick greeting, even Koro-chan by give him a quick scratch behind the ear then I was out and on my way to the hospital. When I got to the reception area I was quickly escorted to the psyche-wing by a black suit in sunglasses. He gave me the room number and I approached it. Right before I could even enter Mitsutu and Akihiko came out of the room.. Well Mitsuru looked a bit upset and Akihiko was just following her like he tended to do. She stopped when she spotted me and walked towards me.

"She's isn't responding to Akihiko or I.. but Iori seems to be _more than willing_ to speak to her. We don't know, but there is a strong chance that she is with Strega" She crossed her arms, a slight grimace of annoyance across her face. "He is in there with Takeba as we speak. I am done for the day though. Make sure the nurse attends to her when everyone leaves."

"Alright..."

I would have to mentally prepare myself before I went into this hospital room. Strega is our enemy. We may have an ace if we have her captured like this... but they may gain the upper hand if Junpei lets his guard down(again). I took a deep breath before entering.

The girl was in her hospital bed.. just drawing. Junpei was siting at on the chair closest to the bed and Yukari was standing close to the door, looking a bit confused.

"Well, I couldn't stop him from coming in here.." She whispered

"It's okay, you can go if you want"

"Peace!." She didn't even regard the _couple_ when she left. The girl didn't acknowledge me but Junpei stood up to greet me.

"Mina-tan" ..Wow, he never refers to me in that way. He must know that I am not pleased with this situation at all... That's when I see the girl look up at me. There was something under that stoic expression of hers but I couldn't place it at the moment. "This is Chidori." He then motioned to her like there were many over people in the room. "...And this is Minako." He motions towards me.

Me and the girl lock eyes and I fake a smile. "Nice to meet you." I lie. She just stares though me, does she think she's scaring me, acting like that?

An extremely awkward silence hangs in the room.

"Uhh.. well... I'm going to get us all some drinks." In milliseconds he was out of the room. That's right Jun.. make this situation MORE awkward by leaving the two of us here alone like that. Well.. I might as well ask her some questions just to say that I did.

"Do you go to school in this area?" That's right, start off with a disarming irrelevant question. And she continues to stare dumbly at me. This was going to be a long and arduous process... No wonder Mitsuru looked so upset... and she's in the psyche-wing.. is she going to have some sort of spazz attack if I push her buttons enough?

I can battle against giant shadows with out batting an eyelash but.. this girl.. being in this room with her is unsettling.. and I am going to get Junpei for leaving me with her.

"Okay, then.. what are you drawing?" She closes her sketchbook and continues to stare.. Well not the reaction I was hoping for.. but a reaction none the less.

"Well, you can play silent treatment all you want. I.."

"Are you the _leader_ of Junpei's group?" She suddenly interrupts me.

"If you are not going to answer any of our questions why would you think we would answer any of yours?" This time I got a glare.

The mood shifted from awkward to tense but Junpei came in just before she or I said anything else.

"The vending machine on this floor was sold out so I had to search for one."

He handed me a Cielo Mist, and set a green tea in front of Chidori.

"Thanks Jun." It was subtle but I am sure I saw her raise an eyebrow at the nickname. Maybe... if I push a little harder.. "Oh Jun, can we get something to eat when we are done here?"

"Huh, oh yea sure" He said after taking a large sip from his drink. "Ramen, or burgers?"

"You can pick _this_ time." I say playfully. She was hiding that frown behind her bangs.. but I saw it.

Junpei made idle chit chat with her.. she only responded to him, like half of the time. I sat patiently with a smug grin on my face and she kept her eyes on me. I don't know what it is about this girl that I don't like..

At the end of the visit, Junpei promised to visit her again after he got out of school and I gave her the sweetest 'see you later' I could muster without sounding to fake.

As we walked down the hall towards the exit Junpei still seemed a little rattled but he was a bit calmer.

"Thank you for coming.. Mitsuru-senpai was really giving her the third degree earlier.."

"Junpei.. you think she shouldn't have?" I was trying to keep from sounding angry.. but he was being unreasonable.

"... I don't know... I just don't want her to hurt _anymore_ I want to help her..."

I had to keep my mouth from hanging open in shock. Was he falling for _the enemy_? She's not even all that pretty not to say that she is ugly.. just bland... and... wait... that has nothing to do with anything... what's wrong with me.. Am I jealous?

I stop in my tracks. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell the nurse we were done visiting, I'll be right back" and I turned and ran before he could answer. Before I spoke to the nurse I stepped back into her room. She flat out glared at me.

"I'm pretty sure if you cooperate our senpai might have you moved out of the psyche-wing" I volunteered, I didn't know how true that was but it sounded good at the time.

"What is your relationship to him?" she suddenly said changing the subject.

"I really don't see what business it is of yours.." I say sternly. Returning her glare.

The mood shifted from tense to hostile...

I left her with that.

Once I found a nurse I excused myself and trotted back to the exit were Junpei was waiting.

After we had lunch, we caught a movie and headed home just as the sun was setting. The hot topic of conversation was Chidori of course and I found myself holding my tongue more times then I care to mention.

"I'm glad you two finally met but I wish it was under better circumstances." How could he fall so hard and so quickly.. and how could he stay infatuated with her after last night.. after what she almost did. How could I ask him with out it coming off to harsh.. or … jealous?

Much later that evening I sat in the lounge with a skeleton crew of sorts. The only ones downstairs were Shinjiro-senpai, Fuuka, and Koro-chan. Well Fuuka looked like she dozed off on the couch and Koromaru seemed to be watching television with Shinjiro-senpai. Koromaru got up from his spot and nuzzled against my leg making a slight whine.

"Do you want to go out Koro-chan?"

He yapped in agreement and I slid my Jack frost bookmark in to the novel to hold my place and got up from the couch to find his leash. It's not in it's normal place. It's normally by the sign in book no one never uses... Hmm, where would I be. I check around the counter, maybe it fell off the side. As I look I could hear senpai get up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Is this what you are lookin' for?" He asked, voice low so he wouldn't disturb Fuuka. Of course when I turned around was standing right there, leash in hand.

"...Yea."

"I'll walk him with you."

He called Koromaru to his side and knelt down to clasp the red strap to his collar. It looks like Senpai would walk Koro-chan with me whether I wanted him to or not. …..Not that I minded or anything. This would be a good time to get to know my teammate. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

He doesn't talk much and I expect that, he doesn't _look_ like he speaks much. Always calculating... and stoic. I try to fight off a blush that was trying to creep up my face.

"Aren't you hot.. in that coat I mean."

"No."

"Oh.. well do you get cold really easily?"

"Guess so.."

The would-be conversation seemed to die at that point. I can normally find something to talk about with anyone.. but with him.. I can't seem to find my words. One we reached the shrine, he released Koro so he could go frolic. He leaned against the jungle gym. I wasn't going to just give up on talking though. I mean, I am friends with every member of SEES, why should Shinjiro-Senpei be an exception?

I opened my mouth to speak.. but I couldn't find my words. He talked to me a little when we went to dinner the other night.. but now he seems even less willing. He looks at me with a bored expression..

"What?"

I guess I was staring..

"I was just wondering why you are so quiet."

"Nothing to talk about.."

There was that silence again.. why am I finding so hard to talk to him... and why do I want to keep trying?

"Do you wanna catch a movie tomorrow?" I all but blurt out.

He raised a curious eyebrow at me. "don't you have any girlfriends you can do that with?"

"Are you going to ask me that every time I invite you out for something?"

"Tch, fair enough.. what's playing?"

"No clue! I always just show up and watch what's playing." I say proudly. Yes it's weird but I've seen a lot of movies I would have never bothered to see if I planned out my movie trips.. therefore I've really broadened my horizons.

"That's idiotic.." He said, and even though it sounded a little gruff I could see a smile all most form on his lips. "All right then.. Just call me when you are all done at school and I'll meet you at the theater."

"What is your mobile number?" I whip out my phone to enter his information.

"098 7446 5476" I am both surprised and pleased that he relented so quickly. After I finish typing his number in.

"Would you like my number?"

"I'll save it when you call me tomorrow.."

Just then Koromaru trotted back down the stone path, to where we were. "Ya done boy?" Koromaru barked. And Senpai clipped the leash back on, and we walked back to the dorm.

School the next day was normal the only thing out of the ordinary was Junpei chomping at the bit for school to end so he could rush off to the hospital to see _her_ and I... was actually looking forward to watching a movie with senpai. I'm a genius. going to see a movie is a perfect place to hang out with someone who doesn't talk much. During lunch Fuuka came into our class room and spoke with us for a moment.

"Hey Fuuka-chan what's up" chirped Junpei

"I was wondering if I can get help with something after school."

"Can I take a rain check? I have to see Chidori at the hospital." I almost laugh, since I'm sure her statement was directed at me.

"Sure I will" I volunteer.

"Thank you! Meet me in the economics room after school."

After that was all settled, Fuuka went back to her class and we finished our lunches. I wonder what she wants help with.. well since she wants to see me in the home EC room.. it probably has something to do with cooking or sewing.

When I meet her after classes she looks.. nervous..

"Thank you for coming. This won't take long I promise."

She produces a cute bento from her bag.

"I made this myself... and I would be honored if you tasted it."

"Okay Fuuka" I smile warmly at her... even though we are the same age there is something about her that makes her seem like a younger sister. I open the bento with anticipation.

"It's a little strange to accept a bento from another girl huh?" Fuuka giggled nervously.

"There is nothing strange about friends making lunches from each other..." Oh... Oh my.. now that the box was open... the smell hit me before I saw what the _food_ looked like. It was a pungent smell.. like vinegar... but not vinegar. She was still looking at me, shy smile on her face... I wasn't going to let her down. I picked up my chopsticks and tried the grayish-white substance first. Okay... the texture was crunchy.. ..yet squishy. The taste... it tastes like soap.. with an after taste of ...rice?

After I finished that bite.. I almost cried when I saw that I had to taste the reddish-stuff next. The reddish stuff.. was better then the rice... but not by much at least it didn't taste like soap. I must have been making some interesting faces because now Fuuka looked concerned.

"It doesn't taste all that good huh?" She sounded so sad.

"It..it.. needs a little improvement, that's all" I didn't want to hurt her feelings or sound to harsh... but this was terrible. I get a little more of the red stuff on to the chopsticks.

Fuuka put her hand on mine to stop me from taking another bite.

"Thank you for tasting it, you don't have to eat anymore.."

She explained to me that she liked to cook.. but she really had no talent for it, which is why she started this club. No one else seemed to be interested in it though. Poor Fuuka. Even though I had student council, volleyball, and nurse office duties I was going to join's Fuuka's club and help her out with this.

She hugged me when I told her I would join and I could feel that this was going to make us close. Maybe I will find out more about her... and maybe I will find out what she does on her computer at night.

"I'm not really a great cook myself, but I can help you out with the things I know how to make."

"Thank you so much Minako-san"

After I left the ec room I gave senpai a quick call.

"Hello Senpai"

"Guess, you are all done with school.. I'll meet you by the theater."

"Okay."

He hung up before I could say goodbye, I laugh to myself.. I guess he doesn't like speaking on the phone either.

When I got to Screen Shot he was already standing near the entrance. I went up the to box office and bought both of our tickets for the next movie.

"Okay Senpai, the next showing is an hour from now" I hand him his ticket and he gives me a look.. it wasn't really a frown.. but it was a tense look.

"Why did you get my ticket as well?"

"..Oh well I invited you out.. it's only fair."

He sort of 'hmph'ed' and started walking towards the shops.

"Come on then.. I'll get you something to eat since we have an hour to kill anyways."

We sat a booth in hakagure and he ordered a special for the both us without asking me what I wanted. In moments the two steamy bowls were placed in front of us. I love this place. I saw him wince a little when he took his first bite.

"Are you okay?"

"...Ah, yea. It's just hard to eat hot stuff when you have a cut inside your mouth."

"Sounds painful, how did that happen?"

"Heh, Aki punched me." He says so nonchalantly. My own hand flew up to my face when I thought about that.

"But, why?"

"Heh, don't worry about it.. 'happens all the time."

"Geez...wait..why?"

"Sometimes he gets really stubborn and we fight." He obviously doesn't seem to upset about it... "..kinda reminds me of the first time he punched me.. and tore my mouth up like this..."

"What were you fighting about?

"I.. don't remember." I can tell he's fibbing but I won't pry.

"..Well.. what were you fighting about this time." He grins at me

"It's not important.." He tried to take another bite and winced again.

"It can't feel to good to get decked by a boxing champion..." I add.

"Smart Aleck.. no, it doesn't. This is no use.. I'll have to wait until it cools down more."

I take a big mouthful of the piping hot noddles.. this is so good... it's like extra good today... but then again that maybe because Fuuka's bento left such an _impression_ on me.

"Slow, down.. It's not going to run away from you." Shinjiro-senpai said in a slightly teasing manner.

"Ha ha, very funny.. don't quit your day job!" I joke back. After a few minutes senpai's bowl cools down enough for him to actual eat it. "I love this place.. maybe I can practice making a good homemade bowl of ramen." I muse outloud.

"Hm?" Senpai looked up from his bowl .

"Oh.. uh, Fuuka and I are in a cooking club.. just joined today in fact.. we need something easy to start off with.."

If I didn't know any better I would say Senpai looked interested in was I was saying.

"Maybe.. you should start with baking."

"That sounds like fun... maybe something like cookies, cakes, and.. puff pastries!"

He grunted in agreement... is he blushing? M..maybe his ramen was still to hot.

After we both finish up we headed back to Screen Shot and got some really good seats in the middle of the theater. While the movie wasn't scary per say.. it was very suspenseful. I'm no coward but one part of the movie did startle me quite a bit. I didn't jump, but I quickly clamped my hands down on the armrests. Unfortunately Senpai's hand was occupying one of them. I don't know if it was because I was so freaked out.. but he really didn't seem to mind, he didn't even say anything when I eventually let him have his hand back. How embarrassing!

It was already dark when the movie let out. He actually discussed the movie with me as we walked back to the dorm together. His voice was level and calm but I could tell he really enjoyed the movie.

When we got back to the dorm, everyone was present. Good, tonight we shall train! Before I could get over to Fuuka to let her know, I saw that I was caught in Yukari's scrutinizing gaze. Uh oh.. I wonder what has her upset tonight.. guess I'll ask her tomorrow at school.

* * *


	6. Deep

Tonight's excursion into Tartarus was productive we were able to save a civilian who got in. I had Yukari and Ken take care of the poor woman. Tonight's team was Junpei, Mitsuru-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai. We made it up to another locked floor after making quick work with a floor guardian.

"Great job tonight everyone!"

With that everyone split up for the night. The senpais walked branched off and Yukari, Fuuka and Ken took the victim to the hospital leaving Junpei and I to walk home together like old times.

"Soo, how was your date?" Junpei teased

"I..It wasn't a date!" I squeak. "We just caught a movie together!"

"You guys got back pretty late, what else did you do?~"

"We had ramen!" I cross my arms and turn away from him trying to hide my blush.

"So dinner _and_ a movie? How romantic!" He jeered.

"You and I go out for dinner and movies all the time!"

"...Oh yea... Well, it's different for us!" He nods like his word is law.

" _How so_?"

"..Well.. uh.. hm.."

"Oh Junpei.. we've been dating all this time and you didn't tell me" He looks embarrassed so I'm going to make fun of him. It's only fair. "You suck as a boyfriend!"

"Wait... what the hell!"

"You never buy me flowers and gifts... and you've been ignoring me!" I make my spiel as dramatic as possible.

"I can't buy you flowers and gifts because I can't afford it... " He grins smugly. "In case you haven't noticed you eat more then two Akihiko-senpais... I will go bankrupt if I had to pay for everything else on top of 'Mina's food fund' "

Oh no he didn't... My mouth hung open in disbelief, I can't believe he just said that to me! I 'attack' him and start hitting him in the arms and chest _playfully._

"It's okay baby you still look good" He laughs "Ow.. ow ow!"

"You jerk.." I mumble with a half smile after I finish hitting him.

"I'd say I will make a great boyfriend. I am a great kisser after all.. you said so yourself.." He added with a grin.

"It takes more than great kissing to be a good boyfriend" I say without thinking. ….Crap, that was kinda exploitable... just look at that flushed face and cheesy grin he has on his face now.

"You said I was good at _that_ too... oh wait you couldn't _say_ anything.."

That... that..bastard! I can't believe he referred back to _that_... I am going to die of embarrassment!

"I can't believe you brought that up!" I start hitting him again, this time harder. He is laughing in between 'ouches' and trying to get away. "Hahah-ouch!-haha-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

At lunch the next day Yukari came and sat with us at lunch. She gave Junpei a dismissive look.. he didn't get it. "Junpei.. can you give us a moment?"

"Huh... what for?"

"Girl talk."

"Pshh... whatever. There ain't nothing you girls could say that I probably don't already know"

I nearly face palm and Yukari's glare intensifies then she smile sweetly at him... uh oh..

"Tampons.."

"Ugh.. aww... gross man... okay I'm going, I'm going"

As soon as he was out the door she had her sites on me, my blood ran cold for a moment.

"Spill!"

"Spill what?"

"What's going on with you and Aragaki-senpai?"

"Oh.. we saw a movie."

"With _just_ him?"

I sigh out loud. "First Junpei gives me a hard time about this, now you. Why is it so wrong that I want to know everyone on this team?" She looked relived.

"Oh.. I thought.. never mind, I understand. I was about to say.. you have a very _interesting_ taste in guys.." What she meant was bad taste.

"Not every guy can be a Korean pop singer ..." I say a little ruder then I originally intended.

"H..hey. I didn't mean it like that... I mean Argaki-senpai just doesn't seem like the romance type you know?" Well, she did have a point there. He didn't... but that wasn't going to stop my teen-aged heart from fluttering every once in a while when he was around. "Though... he may be a looker if he tried.." Yukari's eye's lit up. "What if he went on one of those make over shows.. They'd ditch that hat.. give him a hair cut and put him in some really cool clothes!" I laugh... I couldn't imagine _our_ senpai going though anything like that. He'd probably head butt anyone who'd try to change him.

Junpei peered back into the class before lunch ended. "Are you guys done, I would like to finish my lunch!"

After school Fuuka and I tried our hands at baking. Let's see.. mix the dry stuff ..then add the wet stuff. Stir in the bowl for a minute.. and … Oh shoot did I make to much dough? Do I even have enough chocolate for this many cookies? Hmm.. I look though the cupboards for more Chocolate chips... hmm, there are white chocolate chips up here.. Should I mix the two types of chocolates together.. or should I make a batch of cookies for each type of chips? Hmm..

I was about to turn to ask Fuuka for her opinion when I saw her franticly trying to cook, whatever it was she was trying to make... I shouldn't bother her. I'll just make separate batches..

What the heck am I going to do with forty cookies? I had them all sitting on cooling racks.. They smell amazing.. I hope they taste as good as they look and smell. I sit down as Fuuka attempts to glaze her creation. ..It's kinda cake shaped. It's flattened on one side and it's bubbly.. on the other. It doesn't smell like... anything... Well that is a good sign right? After everything is all cooled down we taste Fuuka's cake first. She proudly tells me that it's lemon pound cake. I didn't think pound cake had glazes that thick normally but, oh well. With our slices in hand we take the first bite.

"..."

"..."

We both rush to the sink with glasses trying to fill them with water. The taste was...ugh... have you ever licked the white part of the skin of a lemon? Well take that taste and add a burned sugar taste with a salty sponge-like cake... No, not like spongecake but a sponge you got from the kitchen. Fuuka looked morose. I pat her on the back.

"Hey, hey we'll get better"

"..Yea.. Let's try yours now"

The cookies were a bit hard around the edges.. but they were good.. Fuuka beamed at me.

"These are so good Minako-san!"

"Thank you Fuuka!"

We sat and chatted over tea and cookies. I'm glad that made her feel better about her ruined cake. At the end of club time I wrapped some cookies up in a napkin for her to have. When I handed them to her she acted as if I had even her something valuable. I guess she really liked them. Maybe I'll give some to Junpei if he's home when I get back. Perhaps I should let Shinjiro senpai taste some too.. since he is the one who gave me the idea and all.

That evening, Junpei wasn't home of course... probably still visiting her in the hospital. I sigh.. I know that I will probably have to go back there soon and try to get information out of her... I'm not looking forward to that. I wrap some cookies in a handkerchief and set them on a clear space on his nightstand.

I go back downstairs and I'm not surprised to see Senpai sitting on the couch with Mitsuru-senpai. Akihiko was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. It looked like Mitsuru was helping Akihiko with his English language homework and Shinjiro was watching.

" _Excuse me sir, can you direct me to the airport?"_ I'm not all that good with English.. but Mitsuru-senpai sounds flawless.

" _Umm, once you going down the road, there is stopping at the..._ " He stops to flip pages in his book " _Airplane... road for.. 20 kilometers.._ " Akihiko doesn't really seem sure of himself.

"Okay, Akihiko that's better but we still need to work on your responses." She looked up and saw me. " _Good evening_ Minako _, how are you?_ "

Oh geez... um how do I respond to that. " _Umm, Well doing!_ "

"Very good Arisato." She says with that interested/impressed sound. Shinjiro-senpai looks irritated.

"I know why you need to speak it Kirijo, but why would the rest of us need it?"

"A second or third language never hurts, plus it makes a more well rounded individual Shinjiro."

"Whatever..."

"If I recall, you were doing good in your English classes when you were in school."

"That's because you practically shoved it down my throat.." Shinjiro grumbled. "Even with all that coaching... Aki still sucks at it..." The whole exchange seemed to be giving poor Akihiko a headache.

"S..shut up! … foreign languages just aren't my strong suit"

"You are good with English, senpai?" I address to Shinjiro. He shoots me an annoyed look. Then relents.

" _I'm bored with these two, are you hungry?_ " Well... I understood... 'Hungry'

" _Yes! Very!_ "

"Let's go, then."

Akihiko looked like he was about to say something, and he had a look that I couldn't really identify something between fear and … something else. Shinjiro gets up from the couch and motions towards the door.

"I am never going to get this..." Akihiko lamented as he flipped some more pages in his book.

"Senpai _Let's Positive Thinking!_ " I say before walking out the door with Shinjiro.

About fifteen steps from the dorm I almost had a heart attack when Shinjiro was the first one to start talking.

"Ugh.. those two... I'm, glad you came down when you did.."

"I though you were friends with them.." I say a bit confused.

"I am but...they need get on with it.." He says, not volunteering any incite to his statement. I have an inkling of what he's talking about though.

"You mean Akihiko-senpai's crush on Mitsuru-senpai?"

"He would be mortified to hear you say that.. he thinks he's secretive about it."

We have dinner at Wild Duck this evening, I am sure to get a side salad so senpai won't gripe at me. During dinner he muses about everyone's eating habits and wonders if they are eating well. He's really concerned about the well being of the team.. I wonder if he was like this when he was in SEES the first time around. After dinner I hand him a tin filled with the remainder of the cookies from the club.

"What's this about?"

"You were the one who gave me the idea about baking deserts..." I smile at him "I want you to have those."

I..is he blushing?

Time goes by.. I think I had avoided the hospital enough and I plan on going today after school even though I don't really feel so well... last night's training in Tartarus really took it out of me. How am I going to get Jun to leave me alone with her so I can talk to her? There are rain clouds rolling in really quickly... maybe I should put this off one more day and just go back to the dorms.. I don't want to get caught in the... The heavens open up and expel their mighty watery fury on me. I start to run but it's really for nothing, I am soaked to the bone within seconds.

I finally make it back to the dorm and everyone in is the lounge looking at me like I'm insane.. Junpei's even here.

"Guess you didn't make it in time huh?" He says with a chuckle.

"There is a typhoon blowing through the area" Fuuka adds.. guess I should have watched the news this morning. I sneeze loudly.

"You should get out of those wet clothes Arisato." Mitsuru suggests, I nod tiredly and I drag my tired and soaking wet body up stairs. Once I'm in my room I strip down to my underwear and instead of just getting something dry, I dive into my bed and quickly bundle up in my covers. I only want to lay here until I warm up... just... a ..little...

I must have fallen asleep because now I am dreaming about the velvet room...Wait.. that's not a dream. Junpei is holding me from behind as I kiss Shinjiro-senpai... okay... that has to be a dream!

When I wake up I am in my bed but I am in my pajamas … I don't remember putting them on..I sit up in bed and try to shake the cobwebs out. Ugh.. how long was I napping. My bed room door opens and Junpei walks right in.

"Oh hey, geez it's good to see you in the land of the living.. one more day and Mitsuru-senpai was going to have to sent to the hospital." He sets a bowl and glass down on my night stand and sits on my bed with me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been out of it for like two days." He puts his hand on my forehead. "Looks like your fever is gone... that's good."

"T..two whole days.." I groan.

"Here, Senpai got you some soup...It's still a bit warm though."

"Which senpai?" I ask curiously

"Shinjiro senpai, believe it or not... it smells really good." I smile and my face heats up a little. "Oh this is good!" Junpei has tasted my soup!

"H..hey!"

"Hold, your horses... I'm going to give it to you. Open up." That jerk.. you shouldn't tease sick people. He's looking at me expectedly.. ugh he wasn't joking. _Fine_.

"Ahn~"

Oh my god... this IS good.. I have never tasted soup this good, I wonder where he got it from. It's so creamy and savory...

"We were all very worried about you especially Ai-chan.."

"She is the one who dressed me right.." Junpei laughed and nodded and stole another spoonful of this delicious soup.

"Ah.. before I forget.. I wanted to tell you that I am making progress with Chidori."

"...Oh." Not exactly what I wanted to hear within moments of waking up.

"She told me some stuff about Strega.. and I told Mitsuru-senpei... she actually praised me" Junpei looked proud of himself. "She also.. really seems to be warming up to me... I think she actually likes me.."

"Oh.." While I was happy that he got some information about Strega.. I was still concerned about him and _her._ I am jealous... but do I really have the right to be? All I am is his _friend._ It's not like I want to be something more with him.. it's just, I don't want our relationship to change... and it will if he goes out with this girl. More importantly... since she's part of Strega.. isn't she still our enemy?

"Hey.. what's wrong are you feeling sick again do you need to lay down?" I don't like her getting so close to him.. but I... I really don't think I can talk to him about this...It's not my place...

"I'm fine.. I just spaced out for a moment."

We finish my soup and he leaves me in my room so I can change out of my pajamas, I strip back down to my underwear.. maybe I should take shower before I change.. I have been in this bed for two days..I gather a change of clothes when my bed room door opens again.

"Junpei.. I'm still changing.." I expect to here some panicked apology but all I hear are footsteps and I am embraced from behind... I know this death grip anywhere...

"I am glad you are functional again." She says roboticly... it's going to be a long day.

"Hey Ai-chan, I think she is still changing.." Junpei stops in my doorway and sees this display. "Woah... nice, more girl on girl action with Mina and Ai!"

"Get out!"

"Technically, I am not in your room..." He retorted with a grin.

"Aigis... can you take Junpei downstairs please?"

"I'm going!...Aigis... Aigis! put me down!"

In the up coming days.. I am slowly getting used to the fact that Junpei and Chidori are a thing... I had no choice but to accept this as fact when he came home excitedly to tell me that she had kissed him. Even though I was _happy_ for him I was still a bit conflicted.

"Be careful.."

I can tell for just a moment he was taking my warning the wrong way but, his expression softened and he smiled at me, touching the side of my face softly.

"You too..."

Junpei would normally poke fun about my little obvious, yet not-so obvious crush on Senpai. Some times Junpei would sound like he was jealous or competitive especially when I would talk about how much he was opening up to me.. but that all but stopped when Senpai made us all that beautiful dinner. The next day he joked about since I eat so much it would be good to have a boyfriend who cooked. Yukari hit him for that comment.

More days would pass and I no longer grew jealous or anxious if I didn't see Junpei until training, or just at school. I can honestly say that because I was distracted with by spending so much more time with senpai.. There was something about him that was calming.. he was so mature and cool yet he still had a mysterious aura about him. As far as him not being romantic? Both Yukari and I were wrong about him... one evening when we were walking Koromaru.. I had gotten a bit of a chill, I guess he saw my shiver and he immediately wrapped me up in his beloved coat. I was falling for him.

One evening senpai mentioned in passing that he had misplaced his pocket watch... and by a stoke of luck I was able to find it. When I returned it to him.. His smile... I could feel it in the bottom of my heart. I had taken to giving senpai hugs at the end of the night.. the first time I did it, he didn't push me away.. but it did take him a moment to hug back.

Last night, I sat in the lounge alone with senpai he just wanted to sit and talk tonight.. I liked it when we were alone like this.. just the previous night he had given me a watch and kissed me on my forehead.. there was some slight disappointment but my heart still did back flips in my chest. I finger the leather strap on my wrist and I listen to his low hypnotic voice...

"She's leaving subtle hints but Aki's too stupid to catch on.."

"You have no room to talk senpai.." I say loud enough for him to catch.. I know he heard me because his ears turned a very bright shade of red. He cleared his throat and started talking about how good the tea was.. I smile. Bold, I know.. but I couldn't help it. When it was my turn to speak again I told him a ghost story then I talked about my friends.. mostly Junpei... leaving out some _details_. When I finish talking he smiles and asks me to tell him more... to talk more..

"Hey, do me a favor Arisato... you are so happy and always smiling. Don't _ever_ cry, tears don't suit you." Before I could even ask him where that came from he gave me another one of _those_ smiles.. I guess he was just trying to tell me to keep my chin up... no matter how hard things get in Tartarus and in life.

At the end of the night when I go to hug him he holds me for a moment longer then he usually does and whispers something cryptic in my ear.

"Look... no matter what happens... you don't have to forgive me... just forgive everything else."

What a strange thing to say. He kisses my forehead chastely before heading up the stairs..

That settles it..

"I am in love with Shinjiro-senpai"

Junpei nearly dropped his burger, as he sat there gawking at me.

"Like.. for serious?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Woah... that's some heavy stuff.. Did you tell him?"

"No, that's why I'm talking to you … either talk me into, or out of telling him..."

He placed his food back onto the trey and took my hand now devoid of fries.

"Dude... tell him... what guy doesn't want to hear that?.."

"But.. what if he... doesn't actually feel that way about me... I've been wrong before..."

"...And you are still here right?"

I smiled, and he gave me a goofy grin, then a compassionate smile.. how could this guy give me the confidence and strength I needed? That's right because he is my best friend. Things had been turbulent and we hadn't been hanging out as much recently, but I know I can count on him.

"Do you love Chidori-san?" His face grew a shade of pale pink and he smiled innocently.

"Yea... I think I do..."

"Make sure you follow your own advice then."

"Yea, yea I will.. I'm just looking for the perfect time. Things are different for us men!"

I rolled my eyes and launched into a fit of laughter.

"H..hey! I'm serious! If I mess that up I don't think she'll ever respect me again!"

Much later that evening I stood in my room gathering up the last bit of courage I needed. I stood in front of my mirror and and practiced the _three little words._ I already know what I want to say and his reaction.. negative or not, didn't matter. I loved him and wanted him to know.

I walked downstairs and scanned the lounge. Junpei was playing his hand held and Fuuka, as always was at work with her computer. Shinjiro stood by the entrance to the kitchen like he normally does. I boldly walk up to him, he acknowledged me with a smile and a nod.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I feel better after our talk yesterday." He said, his voice sounding a bit softer this evening. I smile warmly at him and I don't say anything at first. "What?... I have nothing for you, and I am not cooking tonight either." He says with a slight chuckle.

"That's not what I came down here for."

"What do you want?"

"Are you doing anything tonight Senpai?"

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends.. What do you want from me?" He sounds a bit pained.

"I want to spend time with _you..._ because I love you Shinjiro.." I manage to say without a stutter or stumble. Shinjiro sort of sputters and does a double take.

"..W..what? Don't tease me like that!" He exclaims in a hushed tone "Why would you say something like that...out here of all places?"

"Well, we can speak privately in.. my room." The expression on Senpai's face is priceless.

"...No.. I mean.. I can't do that... I ain't a nice guy..." I grin coyly at him.

"That just leaves your room then.."

"...Y..y..you moron!" I don't think I have ever seen Senpai this flustered, I like it.. His face is all red and he's trying not to look at me. "L..look, do you even know what you are saying?"

I take a step closer to him, and he looks like he is trying to flatten himself to the wall he was leaning on. "I know what I am saying.. Now we can either continue this conversation down here or we can talk in my room... or would you prefer yours?" I surprise myself with the velvety smoothness of that question.

"Y...you don't know what you are talking about.." He side steps around me and makes his way to the stairs.. I could feel disappointment setting in... he didn't even..

" _Psssstttt"_

It's Junpei sitting on the couch. He's gesturing at me pointedly and mouthing 'go follow him.' My cheeks heat up again but I follow his advice and become Shinjiro's shadow on the stairs. I could feel him bristle under my gaze but he didn't turn around to say anything. He paused at his door for a second, then opens it, and hesitantly walked in.. I was right on his heels.

Senpai's room was bare.. There was a bed, a desk, a box of stuff.. and something that looked to be a bus stop sign.

"….Well.. you are in here. Are you happy now?"

I lean up against the door and nod slowly at him.

"..You are so damn pushy... did you even think about what _I wanted_?." I open my mouth to speak but stop when he starts speaking again. "...Two can play that game"

He closes the distance between us and dominates my lips with his. He snakes his arms around my waist and my arms find a home around his neck. When he breaks the kiss he speaks softly against my lips. "It wasn't suppose to be this way...I..I think about you all the time... you have me ...so confused..."

Even though he didn't say it in those three words, I knew in my heart that he was accepting and returning my feelings... my love.

I couldn't be happier..

He suddenly releases me and looked me directly in the eyes.

"You get it right? ...Go back to your room." He said darkly.. "If you don't go back now... You aren't going to get another chance.."

His warning tone didn't faze me in the slightest. "Senpai... I am not going anywhere tonight."

Shinji sighed and sort of grumbled as he tried to hide his smile. He took me in his arms again and whispered against my ear. "You are nothing but trouble." I am not sure if it was the action or what he said that made me quiver in his arms.

"I ain't holding back anymore..." He drags his teeth over my ear. "...nor will I stop."

Needless to say.. we made love that night.

I was awakened by sunlight spilling over my face.. I blinked into the intrusive brightness and tried to move out of the way of it... nope.. I was still tangled in the arms of my very much asleep Senpai.

"Senpai.." I nudge him gently, then again a little harder when he doesn't move. "Senpai, wake up.."

"Hmm?" He stirs a little groggily, but in seconds there is a grin on his face. "You are insatiable..."

"T..that's not why I woke you up" I lean over to kiss him "The sun is in my face.." I look at my watch and it tells me that we have slept into the afternoon... thank goodness it's Sunday.. Before I leave his room his holds me in his arms and kisses me sweetly.

I think I gave poor Akihiko-senpai a heartattack when he saw me leave Shinjiro's room... luckily he was to red in the face and dumbfounded to even say anything to me as I quickly scrambled up the stairs to the third floor ignoring the ache in between my legs.

After a shower and change I sat in my room staring at my cell phone... Junpei and I are best friends... but the text that I am thinking about sending... is that really appropriate? I mean.. he'll probably assume what happened since I didn't come back downstairs last night.. isn't this something better suited for a face to face conversation?

Even so... the whole exchange would be weird? How do you even start a discussion like that? _'Well... Jun we did it... twice even... do you want details?'_ How crass.. Maybe I should keep this to myself for the time being.

I wonder what he is even up to today anyways.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing playful Junpei... even though what they did is a bit taboo to bring up in normal conversation I think when they are alone he might poke fun at her.. mostly since he knows she won't joke back about it.
> 
> Also I had to mention one of my favorite ships from Persona 3.. I am quite the adamant Akihiko/Mitsuru shipper =3
> 
> And lastly please forgive my sorry Persona 2 reference... with all the _Engrish_ I couldn't help myself.


	7. My Tragedy

Life went on like normal for the most part the only thing that was different was the fact that Akihiko-senpai couldn't look at me without blushing.. He really is so awkward, poor senpai... Even though Shinjiro and I were a couple things really didn't change to much.. there were things.. but no outward displays of affection, or even _talking_ about it with everyone else. On occasion he would secretly make me up a bento to take to school And I'd steal kisses when there was no one else around.

Everything seemed to be going fine.. but Senpai started acting distant for some reason... well more then he usually is. He would space out.. then he would just hold me close to him when we were alone. Every single time I would ask if he was alright.. and every single time he would call me an idiot and tell me to keep smiling.. he is really odd sometimes.

Shinjiro wasn't the only one who was acting out of the ordinary. Ken was also acting oddly.. I mean he isn't the cheeriest of kids but lately he has been down right gloomy.. Whenever I ask him if anything is wrong, he'll just smile at me and tell me not to worry, he'll handle everything. What a mature little guy... maybe he's having trouble with school and he doesn't want to tell me.

The night before our full moon mission Shinjiro asks me up to his room.. I'm already excited since he never actually invites me up.

He has his back to me as he speaks. "I want you to hold on to something for me..." He turns to me and places his pocket watch into my hands.

"But, Shinji... this is your.."

"I want you to have it."

"But this is your important..."

"Please...I want you to have it "

Without another word I accepted it.. I will cherish this.

On the night of the full moon I rushed home so we could prepare for battle. Ken is missing.. and so Shinjiro... Those two are all ways present in the evening... and they both knew there was a full moon tonight... where are they. Shinjiro didn't call me... and neither of them are answering their phones.. as I counted down to The Dark Hour an ominous filling loomed over me. The first time someone had a missed a full moon mission... it was because they had some how gotten themselves captured..

I try to shake the worry off. Shinjiro could hold his own on in a fight.. and so can Ken to some extent.. I hope they are together.. but, what if they're not?

"Hey.. Mina.." Junpei shakes me a bit snapping me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright." He gives me a reassuring smile and I nod. We need to get to the shadow before the dark hour ends.

Fuuka sensed two big shadows and located them at the shopping center.. Of course they want to double up tonight...

Strength and Fortune..

This was a difficult battle.. only because we had to handle it in a different way than we are used to.. Strength ..was strong.. and that goes without saying.. but we couldn't knock the damn thing down no matter how hard we wailed on it. It took longer than we wanted.. but we were finally able to kill it leaving Fortune.

Fortune was a shadow unlike any we ever faced before. Everything that it did was based on it's roulette wheel... and it eventually ended up doing itself in... guess we were lucky in that regard. With the shadows dealt with we now could put out full attention on Shinji and Ken's disappearances. Before we could even discuss further Akihiko senpai mumbled something and then took off into a full run. Maybe he knew where'd they be... I really wish he would had waited.. or at least told us before he took off like that. I had Fuuka do another scan and this time she was able to pick them up... and they were together.. thank goodness! … those two would have some explaining to do for worrying me like this!

Now Mitsuru has a look on her face.

"Senpai?" I call... I don't need her running off too.

"My god.. It's October 4... how could I forget.." Why does that matter..? "This is the night... when _we killed_ Amada's mother..."

What... what does she mean? Mitsuru explained the sad tale.. of how it was Shinjiro's inexperience lead him to accidentally lose control of his Persona... Oh my god, that means..

"That means to Ken.. senpai is..." Yukari started..

"Guys, there is another Persona user near Senpai and Ken!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru questioned

"No... I think it's Strega!"

"This is not good!" Junpei started.. if he said anything else, I'm not sure because now it was my turn to take off running into the night. Thanks to Fuuka I had a vague idea of where they were, now I just had to get there. In the distance I can hear something.. what is that, fireworks? ….Fireworks don't sound like that ! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the source of the sound... now sounds...

Finally I have Ken in my sites... and Shinjiro.. "Shinjiro!" It sounds like Akihiko has just arrived too.

A pale form that fades into the shadows as we get closer... Shinjiro's on the ground.. Something is terribly wrong! I kneel down on the ground next to him... and try to hold him.. stop the bleeding.. anything! Akihiko-Senpei stood next to Ken... and the rest of our team has now arrived as well.

"Hey... kid.. why the long face.. You wanted this right?" ...I am guessing that was directed at Ken.. despite his injures he's smiling. "...Turn your anger into strength..." Shinji starts coughing really bad and some blood oozes out of the side of his mouth. H..his breathing is rattly and shallow...

"Aki... you know what you have to do... and please.. take care of him."

"I..I will Shinji.."

" _Look... no matter what happens... you don't have to forgive me... just forgive everything else."_

It all made sense.. every thing. His words, his actions, his reluctance. But.. just because it made sense.. that didn't make it hurt any less. He's bleeding so much.. Oh god why won't Dia work... why won't anything work? Tears gathered in my eyes and spilled over my cheeks..

"Senpai... please.."

"Hey... what did I tell you... tears don't suit you."

"I love you Shinjiro.."

"Hn, Idiot... saying that in front of everyone like this..." He closed his eyes slowly "..I love you too."

He didn't open his eyes after that..

..and I couldn't hear him breath anymore.

I could hear Ken crying behind me. I could hear pain filled voices talking.. but I just couldn't make out the words. They tried to get me to leave.. something about 'hospital' and 'hope' but I didn't budge.. I couldn't.. I can't.

"I think she's in shock... Junpei, can you take her home while Akihiko and I take him... to the hospital?"

I think that's Mitsuru's voice.. she sounds like she is going to cry. "We'll stay with him until the dark hour is over" That was Akihiko's voice. I am being carried now.. I assume it's Junpei but he doesn't say a word.

The next thing I realize is that I am sitting on my bed.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?"

"..."

"...You can't sleep in that.."

"..."

"Oh... Minako."

It's not like I'm ignoring him... I..I just can't talk.. my mind is forming words.. but my mouth.. no not just my mouth.. my body isn't moving. He moves out of my line of sight and I hear him leave.. but in a short time he is back. He kneels takes off my shoes and starts to unzip my jacket, and he starts to unbutton my shirt.

"I..I'm. not doing anything weird... I just have to get you out of these bloody... these clothes"

"..."

He takes off my shoes and pulls the ruined socks off my feet.. and I am sitting there in my underwear but I make no move to cover myself. He drags a damp cloth across my face, then my chest and stomach. I guess Shinjiro's blood soaked though my uniform. Shinjiro's... blood... my eyes welled up and tears spilled from my eyes landing on Junpei's already shaking hands. He gasps and looks at my face.

"I'm almost done.. okay?"

"..."

He puts my nightshirt on over my head and pulls my arms though. I still don't move... I just sit there.. tears flowing from my eyes.. I am numb.

He takes the bloody clothes away, ..It sounds like he placing them in the waste bin. He takes my hand and places something cold and metallic in it. _His_ pocket watch... my hand closes around it. When Junpei stands back up to leave, I grab his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Do.. you want me to stay with you?"

"..." _please_...

".. I'll stay with you... Yukari and Aigis will probably flip their shit.. but it's okay.." He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the floor. He laid me down, kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over me while he laid on top of them.

He made random chitchat... probably just trying to fight the silence. It took a while but I was finally able to get lost in the sound of his voice and drift to sleep.

In the morning Junpei wasn't there, perhaps he went back to his room. I go though the motions.. getting dressed, fixing my hair.. then I walked out of my room.. I walk down stairs and Junpei is waiting for me.

"Hey... Um, I wasn't sure if you were going to school today.. I'll walk with you.."

When we got to school.. we were ushered to the auditorium... memorial for a student... Junpei tried to tell Miss Toriumi that I shouldn't attend, that I should just stay in class until it was over. She wouldn't have any of it though... something about Ekoda-sensei, and not wanting to get in trouble. We were seated near the front... and I spent the whole time staring at the black and white photograph of Shinjiro-senpai.. He was smiling... this must've been his first year picture.

Some students behind us were muttering about how they didn't know him.. how he was a delinquent who didn't even come to school.. how dare they speak about him that way.. they didn't know... they didn't know anything. Junpei leaned over and clipped my headphones on to my ears and resumed the music on my player. He then stood up... maybe he was telling those jerks behind us off.

Thank you Junpei..

After school, I didn't talk to anyone, I just went straight home.. straight to bed. I didn't sleep.. All I did was lay there in the bed holding his watch to my chest.. silently telling myself that this was all just a cruel trick my mind was playing on me.. I wished that the whispered voices outside my bedroom door where Shinjiro telling me to hurry up or he wasn't going to make anything for me tonight...

" _I don't think we should bother her.."_

" _I agree, I'll tell Mitsuru.."_

Those two male voices were not the ones that I wanted to hear.. the voice I would never hear again.

Junpei came into my room later that evening and rubbed my back. He didn't speak at first.. just letting me lay there face down in my pillow.

"I don't know how to tell you this... and I don't want you to panic...but I felt like it wouldn't be right to not tell you.."

I don't move, I just stay buried in my pillow.

"Ken is missing." Okay... I turn and face him after he says that. "Mina.. Mina.. please don't cry.. Akihiko senpai is out looking for him.. okay..."

I tremble... I don't want him out there like this.. but I can't even pull myself out of bed... what if that _monster_ finds him first. I open my mouth and once again my words can't find any sound.

"Shh, shh, please don't cry.. Ken'll be alright." He holds me and rocks me gently I cry myself to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning Junpei was still in bed with me. His hat sitting on top of his face shielding his eyes from the invading sun and he was snoring lightly. I check the time... overslept... by a lot. I'm surprised no one came to get us this morning.. oh well, guess I will not be going to school today.

That evening I heard that Akihiko had found Ken and brought him back ..I ...I don't think I am ready to see him yet. I know it's not his fault.. but he's already ran away because of all this.. I just don't want him to see me cry.

Everyday for about a week I'd cut my school day short by going home at lunchtime. Junpei, or Yukuri would bring home my homework... there was a sized stack of it on my desk by the end of the week... maybe I should get to that before I get overwhelmed.. There was no funeral, Akihiko and I decided to that together.. well he decided and I agreed well.. nodded. At the end of the week.. I bravely ventured into his bed room. It was like it was before... barren and quiet.. a box of stuff sitting on the desk.. and a bus stop sign leaning against the wall. His bed was made.. he must have made it before he left that day.

I sit on the bed and took a deep breath. My tears giving me peace for a few moments. The door slowly opened and I see Mitsuru senpai walk in with Akihiko. At first they seemed surprised to see me in here.. but in moments they are speaking with me. Akihiko had something draped over his arm when he came in... it was senpai's coat.

"We had it cleaned and mended..." Mitsuru started.

"We didn't know if you would have wanted it so we were going to keep it in here with the rest of of his things..." Akihiko handed me the garment anyways. I offered them a small smile and a nod. I ran my hand down the buttons and sighed thoughtfully. The three of us in this room, his room.. his best friends and his lover. Will this sadness ever end?

In the box there was a set of well used cooking knives, a broken pocket watch chain and … some printclub pictures we took one day... It took me all day to talk him into the damn booth.. then at the end of the day he took them from me.. saying he was going to throw them away... of course you kept them you big softie... I smile bigger then I have in days and I leave his room filling just a little better.

When I got back to the third floor I see Junpei is waiting for me by my door with ..food?

"Hey... I figured you would be hungry... Fuuka said she was going to cook so I got you some Wild Duck." A hint of a smile tugged at my lips and I opened the door for him so he could walk in with me. "Combo number 3 with side salad is your favorite right?" Ah... Combo number three. The Duck-duck deluxe sandwich.. with extra ketchup..

"There are some fries in there too.. you can have those." He turns the tv on before staring into his own food. "You are lucky I got here when I did.. She was going to make you a big dinner to make you feel better..."

I ate my salad first... each crunchy bit reminded me of Senpai... as weird as it sounds... and even weirder it made me feel a little better. Junpei kept talking.. just like he would do every night. He'd come and here and spend time with me.. by talking.. sometimes he wasn't even really talking about anything but I'm glad he did. I needed the company and he was there every night without fail.

"...Then Ms. Toriumi made an Innocent Sin Online reference during her lesson.. do you think she plays? Nah, that's stupid... a teacher playing an MMO..."

After we were done with dinner he sat on the bed with me and we(he) talked more.

"Ekoda-sensei had asked where you were again... but don't worry I covered for you.. then Yukari covered for you since he didn't want to listen to me.

That's when I realized that he's been spending all this time with me... he hasn't gone to see Chidori. My shoulders slump and he notices immediately.

"Oh! Mina, d..don't cry... I'll go get you some tissues"

I hold his arm so he won't get up. "Huh..?"

"Thank you, Junpei" I whisper.. the sound has finally returned to my voice.

He sighs in relief, he wipes a stray tear from his eye "..I..I'm so glad to hear your voice..."

As the days go by, I get better and better.. my heart is still broken but I can at least get though an entire day of school again.. and I am talking more.. It was by my own will and my friends' support especially Junpei's … I don't know where'd I be without him.

I finally sat down and talked to Ken.. well we were sort of avoiding each other.. but I needed him to know that I didn't blame him. I don't know if it was my grief talking.. but I do sense his presence in Ken .. maybe it was because Shinjiro had saved Ken's life.. or it could be because they were both very stubborn. That evening Ken vowed to me... Not revenge on the bastard who took Shinji from us.. but he swore to protect me, forever in Shinjiro's stead. Tall order for a ten year old I know... but that sincere and determined look in his eyes... I could feel his sincerity and I truly feel like we are bonded.

That next evening I was ready to go back to Tartarus to resume our training.

* * *


	8. Persistent Tears

When we started training back up it was almost... to much to bare when I was choosing the exploring party for that evening.. But, I persevered and I was able to get though the evening without shedding a single tear.

This would be our homestretch.. Just one more full moon mission.. that would be our last battle. It would be over... no more Shadows, no more Tartarus, no more dark hour.. Even though it wouldn't erase everything that happened it was comforting to know that it would all be done with soon. Just one more month...

After I assured Junpei that I would be okay, he started visiting Chidori again. This time I wasn't jealous... just lonely. At night when he would spend time with me he refrained from talking about her to much. I didn't mind. It was really sweet that he was still considering my feelings in all of this.

Sunday morning I got up early, maybe I should ask someone if they want to hang out today.. I can't just sit around the dorm all day until the dark hour.. I'm starting to go stir crazy. When I step out my door, I see Akihiko leaving Mitsuru's room.

"I.. umm .." Akihiko tried to stammer out an excuse. He looked like he was about to faint.. so I took pity on him. I'll just pretend like this is nothing out of the ordinary. I mean, he sort of did the same thing for me.

"Good Morning Senpai!" I waved at him and headed down stairs. Way to go Akihiko, I didn't think he had it in him..

Well, that marks those two off the list... I wonder what everyone else is doing today..

After all that, I ended up going out by myself. Everyone seemed to be busy with their own things.. even Koromaru was more interested in locating a scent he picked up in the dorm.

Even though I was heartbroken and restless.. It gave me comfort that we nearing the end of this conflict.

Homeroom was a buzz with rumors... what else is new? Apparently there is a new transfer student that will be joining our class.

It was a boy this time... and strangely enough he looked familiar.. Maybe I looked for too long or to hard because when he took his seat he immediately turned on the charm. Aigis and Yukari took the offensive.. I can once again feel the glares of my female (and now male) classmates... I want to die right now.

During lunch Ryoji Mochizuki the transfer student tried again to talk to me.. he really don't seem to much like a bad guy, just kinda flirty and weird... maybe he was sheltered as a child.

Aigis does not like him at all.. even saying that he is dangerous.. goodness, maybe she's malfunctioning.. he's just some guy. Yukari seems to feel the same way... maybe she's malfunctioning too. Well, Junpei seems to getting along with him so that means he can't be all bad right?

Though.. sometimes you can be wrong about people. Please do not get me wrong, Ryoji is an okay guy, but hanging out with him was a mistake. A big mistake.

One day after school before Junpei went rushing off to the hospital and asked me to meet Ryoji at Chagall Cafe to let him know he would be running late. Why he couldn't just call him was beyond me, but I figured 'what could it hurt?'

He was sitting by himself when I got to the cafe.

"Good afternoon Mochizuki"

"Ahh, What a pleasant surprise"

I gave him Jun's message and I was about to take my leave when he asked me to stick around for a moment. Since I was here I might as well have a chai. We made small talk in between sips, every once in a while I would catch him gazing at me.. An innocent look of a child who admires someone.. Similar to how Pharos, a child of my imagination, would look up at me when he used to come and visit me in the dead of night.

They have the same eyes.. It is strange but to be perfectly honest.. the strange no longer surprises me.

After finishing up my drink, I bade him farewell and headed back to the dorm, I needed to make sure Fuuka knew that we were training this evening.

After that evening's excursion into Tartarus Jun and I walked home together.

"Thank you for helping me out with Ryoji today."

"No problem."

"He says you even hung out with him for a while?"

"Yea, I love the chai there."

"He likes you, you know."

"I'm not interested."

I'm sure my quick response made me seem cold... but I can't even think of ANYONE romanticly right now... not since Shinjiro...

"I know... just let him down easy if it comes up okay?"

I nod slowly and he comes over and throws an arm around my shoulders. "Hey I didn't mean to make ya upset. I'll get you some candy"

"I'm not a kid Jun" I giggle.

School today... I should have known that things were a miss when as soon as I got in the classroom the aura seemed... off. People were staring and whispering... just a little bit more that usual. Come to find out, someone saw Mochizuki and I together assumed we were out on a date.. and the rumors exploded from there.

Since day one at this school, I have dealt with rumors... Each one worst then the last, and all sticking together like a snowball rolling though trash.

First I was just Junpei's girlfriend now I am a giant slut who sleeps with anyone. I never imagined that their words would hurt so much.

" _Did you hear about Arisato?"_

" _I heard she hangs out in the back alley with those thugs.."_

" _I heard she ditched Akihiko-senpai for one of those thugs.."_

" _Well, I heard that..." The shorter girl lowered her voice to mute what she was about to say._

" _Ugh.. what do the guys see in her anyways.. she's not even that pretty"_

During lunch I decided to hide out in the library, I needed a moment. I put on my headphones and turned them up to max. As I debated skipping the rest of my classes today, a girl sat down next to me.. I think she is the girl who works here after school. I think her name is Hasegawa. She looks over at me and smiles at me sweetly.

She may have been the first girl to smile at me all day. I smile back and remove my headphones.

"Hasegawa-senpai.."

"Oh, please I am in the same grade as you. Call me Saori."

We talked a short while and she seems so distant and sad... but on top of that she is really friendly... a complete opposite of what the rumors I've heard about her... But, I know first hand how gossip mongering our classmates are. The bell was about to ring when a group of three girls came into the library. They took one look at Saori and I and began the verbal assault. Up until this point people were just talking about me in somewhat hushed voices.. this was the first time I was confronted face to face like this.

"I guess, girls like _that_ like to hang out together."

"Sluts like you don't belong at our school!"

"You give the rest of us a bad name.."

Saori just lowered her head in shame.. That's it I'm leaving! I push past the group and head back to the dorm. When I reach the threshold of the dorm I start regretting my dissuasion to leave early. I have already missed so much school this term.. I'm already home now.. so no since in turning back now. I made myself some tea and watched some television in the lounge. I am so angry. Angry at those stupid girls at school, angry at myself for ditching Hasegawa like that, and angry at Mochizuki... it's not even his fault... but since someone saw me with him all this crap is worst then it was before. I need to blow off some steam but it's hours until midnight...

Junpei was the first person home that afternoon.. well he doesn't have any clubs so of course he would be home first.

"I'm glad your here." Junpei sounded ..worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was.."

"Guess you heard about all the rumors.."

Junpei sat down next to me and comforted me. Despite his protests I had him tell me everything he had heard today.. It stung.. but I needed to hear it. How else could I fight it?

Okay.. maybe I didn't want to hear all of it.. but I'm glad Jun gave it to me straight. Most of these rumors sound like they got started because of just cruel jealousy.. and the other rumors seemed to be true stuff, blown out of proportion due to nosy people.

I am not going to be a coward, nor am I going to let these people ruin my life... I have more important things to be worried about. The worst part about it all is,is the fact that we are fighting and risking our lives for those terrible people too. I will not cry over this.

I took out all of my strife on the shadows that night. Those creatures didn't even know what hit them.

The next day at school, I told myself I wasn't going to be brought down by negativity and I was going to apologize to Hasegawa.

Luckily she was in the Library at lunch time. Sitting quietly and organizing some history books. I sit down next to her and she smiles at me sadly.

"I am sorry about yesterday.. perhaps it would be better if you didn't hang around me.."

"You have no reason to apologize, if anyone does it's me. I am so sorry for running off like that yesterday.."

She looked at me and smiled, but when Hasegawa smiles... it always seems so sad.

For the next couple of days I spent my time juggling hanging out with Saori, teaching Fuuka how to cook, Student Counsel which is hard to deal with all of the rumors buzzing, Volleyball, and we are still going to Tartarus every night to train.. but soon, that will all be over. Tonight is the night of the full moon.. after tonight the dark hour would be gone for good.

Tonight everyone was ready and present. Our final full moon mission, on the Moonlight Bridge.. there is so much irony in this I would laugh if it wasn't so sad.

We can hear the shadow off in the distance but there are obstruction in the way... Strega.

Never have I been so eager to kill. There he was, the bastard who killed Shinjiro and his lackey. As we got closer to the targets Junpei kept looking over at me, his face twisted with concern.

"Hey are you okay?" I slow down as I ask him.

"I'm more worried about you.."

"I'll be okay.."

Shinjiro.. I am about to face him.. I am about to face the guy who took you from me. Give me strength.

Fighting for your life, and the life of your friends... is hard enough, but I could never imagine how difficult it was to fight to the death against other humans. We had to kill them before they killed us and I really don't think anyone was prepared for that at all.

When the final blows were struck the cowards hurled themselves over the bridge. If the contact with the blood river from this distance didn't kill them they would certainly drown since they were both so heavily injured.

The silence was heavy.. but we still had work to do.

"The Shadow is dead ahead.. Let's do this!"

"Yes, the sooner the better" Mitsuru added.

The Hanged Man was a hard foe, but like the eleven before it, it fell and we were victorious. It was emotional for all of us. We all walked home together and discussed having a little party of sorts. At the dorm everyone retreated to their rooms as soon as we got home myself included. I wasn't tired .. but I was worn out.. and kinda bummed. I was happy it was over.. but there was something nagging at the back of my mind. I sat at my desk and stared at the print club pictures Shinjiro and I had taken. They are now in a classy back frame.

"I wish you were here for this. Mitsuru is going to order lots of sushi for us tomorrow and we are going to celebrate our victory. I love spicy tuna... but I bet you would have made us something awesome.."

Look at me.. talking to pictures because I am so stressed out. I'm still not sleepy... maybe I'll go downstairs and have a snack or something. There is a knock at my door... wow, who would be knocking this late at night. It's Junpei..

"Quick, get in here before someone sees you!" I exclaim quietly. Once he's in, I peek out my door to make sure no one saw him and then quickly closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You normally get so excited when people talk about food.. you barely said a word as we were walking home..." He rubs the back of his head and looks at me, face still weighted down with concern.

"You know... it's ironic.."

"What is?"

"My parents.. they died on that bridge. Car accident.. I was thrown from the car."

"Mina..."

"I don't really remember what happened.. but I have nightmares about it sometimes. So tonight's battle... the shadow.. those bastards.. this being the final fight... I don't know what or how to feel."

He hugged me and held me and I let myself cry.

* * *


	9. Warmth

Junpei stayed with me that whole night.

After I stopped crying we just talked the whole night away and watched tv. In the morning I was nestled up against him under the covers.. It's so comfortable and warm.. and... oh no! I didn't set my alarm last night!

"Jun.. Jun wake up we are going to be late to school!"

Long story short, we were late. Luckily not by much though.

During school today, nothing would be able to bother me.. Our battles were over, Strega was gone and tonight we would be indulging in some high class sushi.

At lunch time Jun and I sat in the classroom, absolutely ravenous.. we had the bright idea to not eat lunch so there would be room for more sushi.. of course by now we were regretting the idea. We made small talk to try to mask the sounds of growling stomachs. Junpei wasn't as talkative as he normally was.. He must of really been hungry.

"How do you think Chidori is going to react when I tell her about .. those two guys?"

 _She'll probably stare at you then start scribbling in her notebook_. "I don't know... were they close?"

"She never really talked about them.."

I didn't doubt that.. I mean she seems like she doesn't talk much anyways.. do they just sit in silence when he goes to visit her.. does he just watch her draw all day? Am I... getting jealous again?

...M..maybe I am just crabby since I am so hungry.

Jun and I walked home together after school, something we hadn't done in a long while.. He was really worried about what he was going to tell the last member of Strega.. despite my feelings about the girl and those other two I'm sure hearing such news would be jarring to say the least.. What would she do? Would she resent Junpei? She had to know something like this would happen... I mean.. they've put us in danger.. and killed Shinjiro...

I..need to calm down... I told myself nothing would upset me today.

When we got back to the dorm there was food and drink everywhere. Mitsuru even let us sample a few pieces before everyone got home.

One by one, our whole team trickled into the dorm lounge.. Well Aigis and Ikutsuki weren't there yet... Aigis doesn't need to eat and the chairmen once mentioned that sushi never agrees with him.. oh well more for us.

What's this..

"Hey, you are eating all of the spicy tuna!" I try to grab the piece but he has already claimed it.

"You don't need anymore of it anyways!" Junpei goads.

"You don't talk to a girl like that STU-PEI" Yukari bellows.

"Umm, I am sure there is enough for everyone.." Fuuka mumbles.

"I guess even adults argue over food." Ken mused

"Hey.. don't lump me in with these idiots!" Akihiko seemed offended at Ken's statement.

Mitsuru just chuckled softly from a cup of tea.

Later in the evening we were joined by Mitsuru's father and some black suits. This was the first time I'd seen Senpai smiling so brightly, and not to mention the first time I've seen her dad smile at all. Just because her dad was there that didn't really make us behave, Jun and I were still battling over the bigger pieces and everyone really seemed to be having fun.

"It's good to see children, being children and having fun.." I caught Kirijo-dono saying to one of the black suits.

It's almost midnight and the Chairmen and Aigis still haven't made an appearance yet. I wonder what is taking them so long.

I am reaching my fill of food.. this is certainly the best sushi I have ever had in my life and I don't want it to end... but in the mean time I don't want to explode.. Junpei looked to be slowing to.. and everyone else stopped eating way before the two of us did.

11:59:59

12:00

The dark hour started just as it had done the days before. We all looked around in shock.. the black suits transformed into shiny black coffins next to Mitsuru's father... we all looked to him and Mitsuru for answers.. What was going on.. didn't we do everything we were supposed to do? There is an eerie bell chiming off in the distance. Things aren't looking good... and the Chairman and Aigis are no where to be found...

Mitsuru tells us to prepare for Tartarus... she looks as if her heart is breaking.

When we reached the gates.. there he was.. the corny chairman and Aigis... We found out the hard way that he was our enemy all along.

Oh... Oh.. my aching head.. where am I?

I would... never guess that one of my biggest fears would be a robot.. but it looks as if Aigis would be playing the part of executioner. Aigis has all ways been a machine but in these last critical moments she truly seemed like a soulless robot. When Ikutsuki ordered Aigis to kill Mitsuru's father.. Mitsuru screamed out in sheer desperation.. begging her not to do it... and to my surprise.. she hesitated..

I saw both Ikutsuki and Kirijo-dono draw pistols and shoot in a instant.. The chairmen clutched his side... Mitsuru's father fell into a heap on the ground.

Ikutsuki ordered Aigis to sacrifice us... I don't know if I yelled in fear or not.. but my blood ran cold for a second when the shots rang out.

When I opened my eyes both Ken and Junpei were trying to help me to my feet... She released us?

The chairman suddenly brandished some sort of controller... I recognize it as Aigis's.. Suddenly a white flash came from behind us and lunged towards Ikutsuki.

"Koromaru!" Ken shouted as the canine sank his teeth into the chairman's arm, making him drop the controller. Koro-chan then quickly scooped the device into his mouth and brought it to me...

He staggered backwards towards the edge and stopped. He cursed and babbled something about 'the fall'. He spoke of death to our world and becoming the ruler of the new world built from the fall's destruction… the ramblings of an insane man, his final words before he purposely jumped off Tartarus.

Mitsuru knelt in front of her father's lifeless body.

"One day... a long time ago, my father made a promise. He swore that would atone for endangering our lives and generation... even if it cost him his life." Her words got caught up in a sob. "But... I wanted him to live... I became a Persona-user.. to protect.. him.."

She then started to openly weep. All we could do was stand there.

That evening Jun slept in my room again.

In the morning, the both of us actually woke up early. He gave me a big hug before he snuck out so he could get ready for school. Before I got dressed I sat on my bed and thought for a moment.. The Dark Hour wasn't gone.. I lost Shinjiro.. Ken-kun lost his mother, Yukari lost her dad.. and now Mitsuru's dad is gone too... this is all a very bitter pill to swallow...

When we got to school, the gossiping had already started.. The story fabricated was that Mitsuru's father had succumbed to a long standing illness. I wonder how senpai is holding up..

After school we all met up in the lounge. Akihiko told us that the chairman's room was cleared out and that Mitsuru probably wouldn't be around for a while.

That's understandable.

The air in the dorm was so... stagnant. Everyone was moping around... I needed to blow off some steam.. but no one is in the metal shape to train. I invited Junpei out to walk Koromaru with me.

He was being quiet.. I mean I know everyone is bummed out but he was silent for just about the walk to the shrine. I unleashed Koro-chan and sat on the swing and randomly Junpei pushed me. I had only swung so high when Junpei dropped a bomb on me.

"She dumped me."

I dug my feet into the sand, stopping the forward motion immediately. "..Because of Jin and Takaya?"

Junpei tugged at the brim of his cap. "..No.. She didn't really even seem to care about what happened to those two.."

"Then why?"

"She said... it hurts... It hurts to be with me.. she said she was scared and it hurts... and to not see her any more."

A tiny little part of me wanted to say good riddance... but the rest of me saw how much this was hurting Jun...

I will never understand what he sees in her.. and I am personally offended that she would hurt him like this but right now I have to be there for Jun and help him get though this. Despite myself, I tell him that made she just needs some time to herself.. and that she'll miss him. Well, I have him all to myself again... so why do I feel so crappy.

Days continued to go by, Mitsuru senpai had finally came back to the dorms.. but she wasn't really herself.. she seemed more distant then ever.. Jun was still moping around.. but he was getting back to his normal jovial Junpei self. We would be going on our Junior-Senior trip very soon. Maybe that would be the best for everyone. Poor Ken-chan is going to be all alone with just Koro-chan... He assures me that he'll be fine but I can't help but worry.

I can tell that Mitsuru doesn't want to go on the class trip but Yukari and I were glad when we saw her and Akihiko at the train station with the other seniors.

The train ride up the Kyoto was long but it was fun because most of my friends were sitting with me. Junpei and I spent some time playing head to head on our COMPstations and for the rest of the time I sat back and listened to my music with my new headphones courtesy of Fuuka, on full blast.

I was actually kinda disappointed that we were going to Kyoto.. there are so many other amazing places in our country and the world.. I heard another school was going to New York City in America... So jealous.. maybe I shouldn't take this trip for granted who knows maybe it will not turn out to be a total snooze-fest.

The trip was okay.. it was more like a giant sleep over in a hotel.. and during the days we were visiting the ancient shrines.. most of the girls in my grade were praying for boyfriends and money.. I was praying for a resolution to the dark hour and for Mitsuru senpai.

I saw a new side to Yukari on that trip.. she actually seemed to be worried about our red-haired senpai. At first I though her concern was insincere.. because after that whole outburst at Yakushima it looked like that the only reason why Yukari was willing to associate with Mitrusu now is the fact that now her father was gone too... but I like to think that Yukari.. isn't _that_ bad of a person.

About the fifth time she asked 'Do you think Mitsuru-senpai is alright' I had convinced her to go talk with her... I mean, what would it hurt right?

On the first night I was able to get to sleep before curfew, the second night I wasn't so lucky. I was wide awake when the dark hour cloaked the evening.. Since I couldn't use my COMP or my player.. I decided to do a little exploring. I mean, who is going to know right?

I crept my way out of the hotel room when I realized I didn't have to creep..there was nothing but coffins in that room.. coffins that couldn't be woken up. I went to the lobby and nearly doubled over in shock when I saw Junpei.

" _What are you doing down here?"_ We both asked at the same time making us giggle like fools. I told him I was bored and not sleepy and he pretty much had the same thing to say.

"Man, Toro snores like a band-saw Kenji was going to stick a sock in his mouth but we thought against it since he might die."

Junpei headed back up the stairs. "Going back to bed already?" I asked disappointed.

"Hell no, I'm going up to the fourth floor to see what the teachers were doing!"

Ooo, sounds fun!

The teachers' rooms were definitely a source of entertainment. From what we could gather the male teachers where all sitting around with booze and cards.. while the female teachers on the other hand.. well.. one coffin was surrounded by books and one was perched in front of a laptop and all the others were crowded around a table … filled with booze.

"I bet the coffin with the laptop is Toriumi.." Junpei muses. I couldn't help but agree.

We leave the teachers rooms the way we found them and we head back down to the 3rd floor.. I am a pretty good judge of how long the Dark Hour feels by now, so I would estimate that we still had a nice block of time left. I'm glad Junpei is up so I'm not roaming these halls all by myself.

"It's kinda spooky in here during the Dark hour huh?" He suddenly asks me. "Like ghosts could be roaming the halls looking for a snack" He brings his hands up and wriggles his fingers trying to be creepy.

"I'm not Yukari, I am not afraid of ghosts." I say matter of factually.

"Ok, sorry."

Unfortunately for me.. he still managed to spook me. He turned away from me, then quickly turning back around, grabbing my sides and shouting Boo! I cried out, and he thought this was hilarious.

"Oh Mina-tan it will be okay." he soothed in a mocking voice "Junpei will scare all the baddies away.."

"Yea right! You couldn't scare a baby!"

"I just got done scaring you!"

I had a comeback ready, but Junpei launched the dirtiest of tricks... He tickled me. Being tickled is odd in it's self.. being tickled by your best friend during the Dark Hour... I can't make this stuff up. I tried to resist and to suppress my laughter.. but it was no use.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I cried while squirming under his touch. He stopped his assault only to tease me. Since he stopped tickling I notice how.. close we are.. I could simply lean forward a bit and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him... if I ...wanted to. I can hear him swallowing hard... guess he noticed to.

I lean against the wall and stand on my tippy toes. His face timidly edges closer to mine.. I can feel his breath on my lips when...

"Retaliation!" I call as I begin seriously tickling his stomach and sides. Revenge is sweet. After I made him cry uncle we parted ways before things could get.. weird. I had just settled back into my futon when the Dark Hour broke.

..We were so close to... dammit.. still can't sleep.

The last evening the girls and I decided to hit the hot springs, it simply won't do to come all the way out here and not get in. Luckily there was no one in the bathing area, and it's a good thing too.. explaining Aigis's 'naked' body would be something none of us would be able to cover up. After washing up thoroughly we headed out into the open area. Mitsuru stayed behind for a moment to tie her hair up.

The air outside was brisk and the steam made the water look even more inviting.

"Ahhh... This is nice." Yukari mused.

"So this is a hot spring.. unfortunately it's healing properties will do me no good." Aigis stated.

"I feel so exposed out here.." Fuuka lamented

"It look's like Yamagishi's abilities do not work when she is without clothing.." Mitsuru jokes as she steps out into the open with us. All of us, except Aigis laughed. Mitsuru's joking around.. it looks like whatever Yukari said to her actually worked, her smile was still pained but now.. at least it was genuine again.

"I'm so jealous of all of your figures." Fuuka says with a sigh.

"Oh please, you are so cute and tiny.. well expect for up here" I motion towards my chest. "I'm jealous of you and Mitsuru-senpei and that regard!"

"Me too" Yukari added.

"So umm, do you shave.. you know _shave_?" Yukari asked nosily. Both Fuuka and Mitsuru looked flushed.. but maybe that was because of the water... "Come on, don't look at me like that.. we are having girl-talk and bonding.." Yukari sounded like she was losing her edge at the end of her sentence.

"Yea, I do." I volunteer. All eyes are on me now. "Completely."

"Woah, I mean.. really, all of it... I just keep it neat." Yukari seems surprised and embarrassed despite being the one who brought up the conversation.

"Umm.. I occasionally trim it as well.." Fuuka says with a giggle. Now we were all looking at Mitsuru. She clears her throat and shifts bashfully in the water..

"I do not shave."

Well, I'm shocked.. I would think a fancy person like Mitsuru-senpai would..

"...I have that waxed at the salon."

Oh.. ouch!

"Doesn't that hurt senpai?" Fuuka just asked the question we were all to shocked to ask. Mitsuru just shook her head and smiled like she had something normal like 'the sky is blue.' If I didn't already respect and admire my senpai I certainly would after hearing that. We continued bantering on about personal preferences and other embarrassing topics until we couldn't take it anymore. We ended up all laughing at each other and having a good time. Aigis even laughed along with us even though she had no clue what we were talking about.

When the laughter died down, I thought I heard a splash in the distance, I would have ignored the sound but Yukari immediately got nervous and stood up. After trying to assure her it was nothing... the sound happened again... okay now I'm nervous.. It was a pretty huge hot spring so the five of us split up to look around. When I didn't find anything I figured it was just monkeys or something.. then that's when I heard Yukari scream..

I made it over to Yukari and by proxy the rest of the girls... why did Yukari scream like that... Oh my god!

Junpei, Ryoji and Akihiko were standing there. Were they trying to peep at us in the bath?..

"Uh ah ummmm.." Junpei mumbled.

"Www..wait this is all a misunderstanding!" Akihiko stammered holding up one hand in surrender and his other hand to securely hang on to the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. Ryoji... just stood there.. with that dumb look on his face... staring at the lot of us.

"Silence! I am going to execute you all!" Mitsuru-Senpai.. looked pissed. Brrrr! Even I could feel the icy bite in her tone.

The next day we all ignored those _nasty_ boys for the whole trip home.

When we got back to the dorm Akihiko and Junpei sat off to the side near the kitchen. We had been ignoring them all day and it looks like the cold shoulder treatment was going to continue. I had gave Ken the snacks I picked up from him in Kyoto.

"Umm senpai?"

"Yes Ken?"

"Did something happen on the trip? Junpei-senpai and Akihiko-senpai seem nervous."

I shake my head and cross my arms. "Nothing important." my tone was a bit incredulous.. Ken didn't pry after that.. he's a smart boy.

Ken was about start into the snacks I had given him when Junpei got his attention and called him over. He leaned over and whispered something to him, and Ken just looked confused.. Akihiko-senpai who was sitting next to Junpei.. now looked mortified.. I... don't even want to know what they are talking about. Something about 'souvenir stories' ….. did the boys hear _everything_ we were talking about in the hot spring?

That's not good..

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn you plot! * **shakes fist*** Poor Mitsuru **T_T** I really didn't want to have a critical plot point and then silliness and shenanigans all in the same chapter.. but that's just how it was set up.. the game is set up like that too, I'm not complaining just musing.


	10. His Tragedy

"Mina... just how long are you going to ignore me?" Junpei whined as he followed behind me coming home from school one day.

"I'm not ignoring you Junpei"

"..The sound in your voice tells me you are still pissed"

"...And I'm not supposed to be upset... you guys were being perverts... eavesdropping and being peeping toms!"

"I already told you was an accident! We weren't trying to peep at you guys specifiably." When he said that I stopped in my tracks. "Shi- me and my big mouth!"

"Ohhh.. so who were you trying to voyeur?"

"No one in particular really... and because we have horrible luck.. it was you chicks...

"So it's perfectly fine to spy on girls in the bath... as long as you don't know them personally?"

Junpei rubbed the back of his cap with a nervous hand.

"Ew! Really Junpei?"

"What are you more upset about, the fact that we were peeping, or the fact that we saw you?"

"Does that even matter?"

We made up that evening. He got me some of my favorite candy so I let him in my room.. to be honest I wasn't really that mad... I mean, I was mad but things could have been a lot worst.. plus Mitsuru gave them a punishment that they will not soon forget. The more we talked about it the funnier the story became.. the only one I felt sorry for was Akihiko-senpei. I'm sure even after the execution Mitsuru was still giving him hell.

My fears were also confirmed when Jun told me that they had heard _everything_ we talked about. Ugh, how embarrassing. Well... it was more embarrassing to know that Akihiko and Ryoji-kun heard... I didn't really mind that Jun knew... but I will never say that...

So even though Junpei and I were spending the afternoon together again... and I after we almost kissed in Kyoto.. I thought.. our relationship would move forward... but every time I thought that.. He would bring up Chidori in one way or another. That would stop my thought process in it's tracks. I guess he still cares about her...

The next evening I was about to have everyone meet up at Tartarus for training when Fuuka called us all to the fourth floor.. Something was a miss. She had sensed a Persona-user in the area.. I got nervous... what did it mean did Takaya and Jin somehow survive?

"I don't understand... I thought she was in the hospital.." Fuuka then said. I cut my eyes over to Junpei but then... something even weirder happened. Fuuka started speaking again... only it didn't sound like Fuuka... not one bit.

"Long time no see..." It was Chidori's voice "I cannot stand the sight of any of you any longer, and I intend to do something about it. Face me."

After her spiel she released Fuuka from her possession..

"What's … but I thought she... Junpei.. what's going on?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know... just.. just leave me the hell alone.."

And with that outburst he quickly left, I tried to go after him but Mitsuru-senpai stopped me. "This.. is most likely a trap..we must be cautious."

She's right... I just don't want Jun running off and getting hurt so we have to figure what we are going to do quickly.

"I only sense her right now... but I could have sworn I felt two others earlier..."

We need to get going RIGHT NOW!

When we got to the entrance of Tartarus.. Junpei was still trying to talk some sense into her... it didn't look to be working, so I'm glad we got there when we did. Before we got closer I told everyone that we would just be fighting to subdue her... I don't think Junpei would ever forgive me if she died.

When I saw her attack Junpei I ran up and rerouted her throwing ax with my naginata. If there was a fight she wanted, she was going to have to face me!

I shouldn't have let her lethargic look make me think she was weak. She was quite strong and she had amazing endurance. During our fight.. she said lots of things that didn't really make a whole lot of sense … no surprise there... all I have to do is incapacitate her.. and this dangerous situation could be dealt with properly.

I finally managed to get her down and Junpei immediately ran to her side.

"Please... please tell me why you are doing this?"

"..W..what I fear most isn't death... It is attachment."

"Huh.."

Suddenly her crazy reasons for breaking up with him and breaking his heart made sense to me.

"You..you made me feel... when you and I were together.. I started to fear...loss... and death .." she whispered. "I fear my time with you …. would end.. that's why.."

Two figures emerged from Tartarus... it was them...

"It seems like we were too late... you have already been poisoned by them Chidori."

"What the hell are you talking about you fricking ghost!" Junpei shouted.

The pale bastard chuckled darkly. "I am no ghost... but you could say.. I was chosen..Fate permitted me to live even though I wasn't attached to life.."

"You bastard! I will not let you hurt her anymore.. I will protect Chidori with my life!" He turned towards Chidori again and spoke softly to her. "Don't stay with them.. Come with me..."

Since I was focused on Junpei and Chidori... I didn't see Takaya draw his pistol.

"Junpei! Look out!" Akihiko shouted .. but it was too late, the familiar sound of a gunshot rang in my ears. I saw Junpei stumble forward... then fall to the ground.

"Junpei?..." Chidori looked stunned.. and I screamed... I tried to go to him, but Akihiko-senpai was holding me back... I can't lose him like this too... please...

Chidori then did something … she started to glow and she held Junpei close to her heart. In seconds.. her glow faded.. and ...and Junpei took a large breath. She had revived him... with her own life energy.

After she admitted that she loved him and that she would always be with him..to protect him... she died in his arms... I heard Medea cry out for her... Chidori and I were never friends... but my tears fell for her anyways.

Takaya... didn't steal away into the night like he did when he murdered Shinjiro, he had the audacity to stick around and chide Junpei. Jin on the other hand turned his head away in what I perceived as remorse. When Junpei rose to his feet.. he summoned Hermes... but Medea was also called... they together gave rise to Trismegistus.

Junpei attacked the two of them without any warning and when the pale bastard was about to reciprocate, glasses, convinced him that they needed to retreat.. he hurled a flash grenade in our direction and once again Strega made it's escape...

It was a rough week. The same person who stole Shinjiro away from me nearly took Junpei from me as well. But.. Chidori.. making the ultimate sacrifice, saved his life by forfeiting her own. He wasn't taking it well. I was the only one in the dorm who had gone though what he was going through and I want nothing more then to help him like he helped me... the only thing you can really do.. is be there.

This week was the week where we would take on jobs to experience working and what not... Junpei stayed home the whole time.. luckily no one noticed he was gone. Every evening after I was done with my shift at Chagall Cafe, I'd always stop somewhere and pick up dinner for the both of us.. I couldn't get him out of the dorm so..

"I got Wild Duck tonight, special number 3"

He smiles and thanks me quietly. His eyes are red... he must have been crying again. I turn his tv on and sit down on the bed to eat. I speak idly about work, he listens and eats. After he's done I clean up and leave him for bed.

One afternoon Mitsuru had Chidori's things sent from the hospital for Junpei. I stood by him as he bravely looked in the box... It was like with Shinjiro... there wasn't much but... Each item made him remember, and that is what it was for. Two sketch books, a white bonnet.. a large black evoker, and a hospital bracelet.

Junpei let Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka look at the sketch books while he held the bracelet in his hand.

"You might not be able to understand her drawings..."

The three other girls gasped as they scanned the pages. "What's not to understand?" Yukari asked.

"She's very talented." Misturu added.

Fuuka held the book up to show us. Page after page where detailed sketches of Junpei.. all well as some of the other SEES members she saw in the hospital myself included... but you could tell, he was the focus.

"Chidori.." He held the bracelet tighter. "It's like she's trying to tell me not to mope around anymore." He looked at me thoughtfully.. "I'm not going to just sit around and waste the life she gave to me, I... I think I am ready to fight again."

We didn't actually go back to Tartarus that evening. Instead, I helped him clean his room, he wanted some where special to place the precious items she left. It almost took all night but we got it _clean enough._ That unused desk was a perfect place. After we were done we both sat on the bed and relaxed.

"...Heh, thanks for your help.. I never really met for it to get this bad."

"Anytime Jun... well maybe not anytime. That took forever.."

"Well what can I say, I have a lot of stuff!"

"A lot of it was just garbage... that never made it into the bin."

"I know, I know." He laughed, actually laughed.

We went out for a late convenience store diner, something that I hadn't done since Shinjiro-senpai had lectured me about it. When I thought of that memory I opted for the more balanced sandwiches instead of just sweet bread. ' _Is this a good middle ground Senpai?'_

We ate in Jun's room and I made sure that the trash made it into the rubbish bin and we watched a late night movie. We didn't catch the very beginning of it but the jist of the movie was clear. A high school boy had the power to call and summon demons though the computer... and he only used them for petty revenge on his classmates and peers... he summoned one that was too strong and..

The TV shut off and all the lights went out.

It's the dark hour.

"Ah dammit, it was really getting good!"

"We just have to wait out the dark hour.." I say with a half yawn.

"Ya tired?"

"No, just comfortable.. ugh, the movie was getting really good..."

We both fell silent for a moment.

"Hey... I just wanted to thank you."

I turned towards him and smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

"I want to though... I..I don't know what I would have done without you.."

"Hey.. same to you. You were the one.. who pulled me out of the pit of despair I was in..."

We hugged, we hugged and we held onto each other so tightly. In the darkness I missed when went to kiss him on the cheek. I caught his lips with a soft peck. Before I could apologize, he kissed me back. I should have stopped it right there... but I wanted to continue holding him and kissing him. He kissed me with those same sweet kisses that we shared before, right here in this very room.. this very bed.

I don't mean to be cliché … but it felt so wrong... yet so right.

He guided me down with his hands on my shoulders, our mouths never disconnecting, tongues continuing the sinful dance. Two sets of hands busy with gentle and saccharine caresses though clothes, occasionally grazing along bare skin. He covered my neck and face with feather light kisses then seized my lips again. We stayed like that for a while... just kissing passionately not moving forward.. like there was a block. When we broke, I cupped his face in my hands and we stood there frozen in time.. the dim green glow of the moon outside the window offering poor light. We can't …do this.. not like this...

" _I can't_..."

We both say with bated breath.. if it was any other time, any other situation we probably would have laughed at the simultaneous proclamation, but now.. the both of us.. in each other's arms. There was no laughter, just ..the silence of the dark hour. We both sat back up, staring at the blank tv screen.

"..Let's.. let's just forget this happened."

"Yea... We will just watch this movie and go to bed"

He lets out a deep breath... was that a sigh of relief? "Y..you don't know how happy I am to hear that.."

...Junpei, I think I can safely say we've been though worst..but I understand his concern.

We sat there waiting for the dark hour to end in silence.

Needless to say, the night before was a mistake.. and it was my fault. It seems like there is nothing but mistakes between the two of us how can we be so stupid?

We finished the movie last night after the dark hour ran it's course. The 'hero' was able to defeat the demons he brought into this world.. but he lost the girl who stood by his side. I watched the end of the movie with tears in my eyes... I am so glad Junpei fell asleep and missed that.

I laid in bed staring at my ceiling. Will we go through another few days of not speaking, Avoiding each other? I don't think I could do that again... but ..I would deserve it... she... saved his life.. and I kiss him like that?

What kind of person am I?

The next morning wasn't weird.. or awkward.. as far as I was concerned.. the both of us were doing a wonderful job of pretending like nothing happened between us.. and for that I was glad.. the pain of losing his friendship would really be to much to bear...

* * *


	11. Regrets

"Has you seen Aigis?" Fuuka asked me when I had came in from a late movie.

"Not since school.."

Fuuka looked worried, then she went up stairs. I mean I saw Aigis rush off after school but I really didn't think anything of it.. I assumed that she was coming home. What the heck is she even up to?

I didn't start to worry until it became time for the Dark Hour... We had Fuuka use Juno to try to find her.. at first she didn't have luck with the search, but luckily she was finally able to pinpoint Aigis's location.

Looks like we were going back to the Moonlight Bridge...

When we arrived.. the bridge looked to have been affected by battle.. and when we found Aigis.. she was heavily damaged and immobilized.

"I.. know why I wanted to be with you... and I have failed... I am sorry."

"What happened here Aigis." I reach out and touch her hand, despite the occasion electrical discharges coming off her body.

"I am sorry..." she repeats.

"There is no need for you to apologize.." A familiar voice from behind us states. It's... Mochizuki.. he's active during the dark hour?

"Ryoji..?" Junpei questions. At that moment Aigis makes a low whirring noise.. then goes off line.

"It's all _my_ fault.." Ryoji continues.

Mitsuru questions him and .. and he tells us he is actually a shadow.. He goes on to tell us that he was born to be the 'appraiser' for some powerful being... He was brought into this world after a man... Mitsuru's grandfather lost control of all those shadows they had in that lab that fateful night ten years ago. He told us that he and Aigis waged battle on this very bridge all those years ago.. a battle that Aigis knew she could not win.. so as a last ditch effort.. she used the last of her power to seal the appraiser into a little girl that happened to be standing near by...a little girl who was wounded and dazed from a car accident... A little girl that moved back to this area ten years later...

He... Ryoji was sealed inside of me.. and would often appear to me as Pharos... the nightmares I've had about this bridge..

Ryoji lost conscious while he was still speaking... I.. I think I might faint too..

During school the next day.. I found it difficult to focus.. I just wanted to go back to the dorm and have him tell me everything... but Mitsuru had us all go to school anyways. As soon as the bell rung Mitsuru was already at our classroom, telling us that he was awake and ready to talk...

That evening on the fourth floor of our dorm.. we learned the terrifying truth of the dark hour, shadows, the fall.. and Nyx the powerful being... Once she is awakened darkness will cover the world and all life will perish..We would all become the lost.

Yukari asked him, could this be prevented, was there a way we could stop this from happening.. Ryoji lowered his head.. and apologized to us all once more.

Akihiko senpai asked how long did we have. Ryoji told us that we would not survive to see spring... It's already winter. I'm so scared...

Ryoji explained that he was born from shadows.. but since he grew from within me.. he developed a human form.. personality... a heart..

Because of his compassion.. he offered us all an ultimatum.. He couldn't stop the coming of Nyx.. but if we killed him our memories of the dark hour and everything involving fade with him... He gave us the option of being blissfully unaware that the end of the world was coming. If we didn't kill him everyday we would live with the crippling fear of our unavoidable demise.

"You don't have to decide now... I will be back on New Year's Eve to hear your decision." With that he walked out the door and disappeared...

"Why is this happening?" I hear Ken ask.. Why _is_ this happening? I get up from my seat and walk out the room without saying anything to anyone... I don't mean to be rude... but I.. I just don't know how to handle this. I walk into the fourth floor washroom and in seconds I am vomiting violently into the commode. I..I don't know what to do!. I expelled until there was nothing left in my stomach I just leaned on the wall trying to make since of all of this.. How the hell am I supposed to chose how we will all die?

There is a knock on the restroom door.. and before I could even croak out some sort of response Junpei walks in. He sets a bottle of water down at my feet and sighs..

"We are all scared.." He sounds like he's been crying. He lingers for a moment then walks out the door.

Jun...

He is right... we are all in this together... and I am in the washroom.. retching in fear. I should be down there.. comforting.. or at least trying to understand with the rest of them... they are not just SEES, my teammates... they are my friends. I have to pull myself together so I will not fall apart. Because these people are my family... I can't just turn a blind eye to their pain... nor will I erase the memories of this whole year with them... because if you think about it.. without the memories of the Dark Hour and everything that goes with it.. the memories of the unbreakable ties will be lost...

Even with fear of death, I cannot, will not allow those memories to be tampered with... I have been in life or death situations before... I have been in hopeless situations before... how is this any different? I pull myself to my feet. I am not going to lay down and die.. I am not going to sign my life or my precious memories away.. I am going to do what I have been doing since I moved back here.. I am going to fight, or die trying.

For the rest of that week, everyone seemed to be in shock.. we all went to school and went through the motions for the most part it was like we had all became the lost early. I couldn't have this. I promised myself that I would be there for them, all of them... and that was what I intended on doing.

Over the course of a couple of days, I found myself spending more time with everyone individually .. not even .. to like you' know.. make peace with anyone.. but to be there. After the initial shock of the revelation wore off.. everyone was like their old selves.. just more subdued.

Everyone's answer to whether we would fight Nyx or not, was the same... the same as mine. They would rather go down fighting.

It made me feel good that everyone was starting to lift their heads up again. In the lounge the other day Mitsuru and Akihiko were finishing up college entrant forms, and studying for the entrance exams. I overhear Fuuka and Yukari talking about where they hoped to go for next year's school trip... We were all scared.. but we were making the best out of it.

Santa day was right around the corner. I would hear girls in my class hoping that their boyfriends would take them somewhere special.. they are so lucky.

I guess I could do something in the dorm.. have a little party... I'm sure Mitsuru and Akihiko will go out... hmm. Or.. I could invite Junpei out.. maybe we could go get ramen like old times and then go manga shopping... but.. Santa day is one of the biggest date days of the year.. I won't want him to misunderstand my request..

Now I am conflicted. Should I ask him out on that day?

On Christmas Eve I am still going back and forward with myself over this. After school, I approach him with a smile on my face and my heart beating a million times a second. ...Why.. am I acting like this.. it's not like we haven't hung out before... what is it about this day?

"Oh hey Mina-chan, what's up." He asks me and before I could ask him or even respond to his simple question a group of loud, rowdy burst into the class room.

"Junpei! there you are!"

"We're all going to mall!"

"Mandragora is having a half off special!"

"Then we are going over to Kenji's house."

Junpei looked excited them looked back at me to see what I was going to say.

"Oho..oh.. It's nothing.. I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas. Have fun.."

"Happy Christmas to you too Mina-tan... I.."

"Come ooon Junpei, we have to go before it gets to crowed!"

"Alright! I'm coming! Catch you back at the dorms.."

And he left. I guess that is what I get for waiting so long like that. I am disappointed but... I'll be okay..

When I got home Yukari and Fuuka were sitting on the couch both of them looking kinda gloomy. They looked how I felt. Yukari spoke when she saw me.

"Mitsuru and Akihiko went on a date, since Junpei isn't with you I'm assuming he went out with other friends... Even Ken is out..."

The three of us sighed audibly. Well it looks like we were going to celebrate by having a pity party. It looked like it was going to be an evening full of sighing and pouting until Fuuka brought up that she had cake. I almost visibly flinched until she corrected herself and said she bought a cake.

"That's awesome Fuuka, I bought one too!" Yukari beamed.

"Oh no.. I didn't think of getting a one... I'll go in the kitchen and see if I can whip something up." I had just stocked the kitchen so there should be something in there I can make quickly.

"I'll go get some music." Yukari headed upstairs. It looks like I was going to have party after all!

After hours of bad singing and way to many sweets, the three of us enjoyed Christmas Eve without a care in the world, We talked about school, boys and our classmates, like normal girls...

Those two crashed out early and that left me alone with the two sleeping beauties, I crept out of Yukari's room and went downstairs for a glass of water before bed.

Junpei was in the kitchen having a midnight snack.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yea.. I did."

"Yukari, Fuuka and I had a little party."

"Is that why it looks like a bakery in here?" I guess I did make a little bit of a mess when I tried to make an impromptu cake and sweet fries.

"We saved some cake for you and Ken." He quickly searched for the treat and when he located it he headed out of the kitchen.

"This was just want I needed!"

We sat on the couch and I listened to his exploits of the evening, watching him eat the confection... hanging on his every word even if he sometimes talks with his mouth full... He's got some frosting on the side of his lip..

"Jun.." I motion towards my mouth. "You.. have a little.."

He wipes his face haphazardly, completely missing the mess.. "Did I get it?"

"No... it's right there." He misses again! "Here.. I'll get it."

I drag my thumb below his bottom lip, removing the sweet frosting. I catch myself.. looking at him like that again... and … he notices it too..

"Minako..."

"Jun... I"

A few weeks ago I asked myself ' _What kind of person am I?'_ I have finally found my answer I am a person who is in love... but afraid.

Afraid of tarnishing my relationship with Shinjiro...

Afraid of disrespecting his feelings for Chidori

Afraid of... hurting Junpei and actually ruining our already damaged friendship...

"...I'm sleepy... I have to get to bed." I quickly got up from the couch and rushed back upstairs. Why do I keep doing this to myself?

* * *


	12. Memories are Forever

New Years Eve... This was an important night this was to be the evening where we would meet with our Charon of sorts. It was unanimous... Even though we knew what we all wanted to do.. tensions were still running a bit high, voices were raised and bad words were said.. but we all came down to that final conclusion. Since I was the leader of SEES, it was I who had to meet up with Ryoji in my room, look him in the eyes and tell him that we were going to stand, we were going to fight. At first.. he seemed heartbroken.. but in time he would see it my way... If he was a part of me in any way he would know how I feel and know why we must do this.

After Ryoji left that evening, the nine of us made a promise.. a promise to meet up on graduation day.

Even though we had made our decision to fight Nyx the air was heavy but everyone was trying their best. Everyone was looking to the future and saying things like "When we win.." and I am sure that everyone's new year wish was to defeat Nyx and bring a stop to the fall. After we left the shrine the girls not waiting to waste any 'kimono time' went to Paulownia mall. I needed a little break so I went home. I mean, I might go out later but geta are really hard to walk in. Once in my room I slip off the wooden tortures and my feet thank me. I see what the girls were getting at with the 'kimono time' I don't want to just take it all off and be over with it. I stand in front of the mirror in my room and I give myself a genuine smile. I...have the weight of the world on my shoulders but I will keep smiling.

A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts, was everyone home so soon? "Come in" I call, and the door slowly opens to reveal Junpei. He steps into my room with a mischievous smile on his face and one hand behind his back.

"Are you guys back already?"

"Nah, we parted ways at the station. I wanted to catch you alone" He produces a present box from behind his back.

"What's this for?"

"Haha, it was actually for Christmas... but I had a lot on my mind which is why I didn't give it to you... I know it sounds stupid but, I think.. right now on New Years day..." He hands me the gift "..I really needed to give this to you."

"Thank you Jun!" It's a small box with a pretty blue bow.

"Don't just stare at it, open it, open it!" He says enthusiastically. I smile and tug at the bow and open the box. I nearly drop it when I see what it was. I carefully examine it.. It's a new mp3 player... this one is bright red and has an insane amount of space on it.

"Junpei!"

"You said the one you have now has 3 gigs right.. well, I figured the journey to the top of Tartarus is going to be long... and the battle with Nyx... will probably be the longest and the hardest thing we will ever experience..I don't want the music to ever stop on you. " I didn't even answer him, I crash into him... well as best I can in the kimono. His gift, the things he said... I am truly overcome and I start to cry into his chest. "H..hey.. hey now" We sat down on the bed, I wiped my eyes and started to laugh."I'm okay, I just.. really like my gift"

"Geez, you had me worried for a moment"

"Thank you so much.."

"I will never understand you girls.." He wiped a stray tear away with his thumb and he smiled. I look down and start to fiddle with my new player. I could probably fit every single song I have ever downloaded on here at least 5 times. I looked forward to adding all of my music and more. "I got that for you.. in November... I was actually looking for a gift for Chidori.."

Oh Junpei...

"I searched high and low.. but I just couldn't find anything for her. Something that said _Chidori_ but when I saw that player.. It's like my brain shouted at me.. _dude.. get that for Mina._ " I took his hand in mine as he spoke and squeezed it gently. "I did eventually find something for Chidori, but I never had a chance to give it to her..."

I squeeze his hand just a little tighter and then I look at him. "What did you get her?" He smiles and laughs a bit.

"Pencils... those really expensive pencils with all the letters and numbers on them.. in a white case."

"She would have loved them!" She would have loved anything he got for her, but that was really thoughtful. "If I had gotten Senpai anything like that he would have said _'Tch, idiot.. I told you not to get me anything …... but thanks'_ Junpei laughed at my Shinjiro impression.

"Haha, he would say something like that huh, yea .. I could see that.. just like Chidorita would probably get mad at me for her present... _'That wasn't necessary, I didn't ask for anything like this.. but I'll take it'_.." His impression of the artist was terrible, but I got the point.

"God, I miss her.."

"I miss him.."

Though blurry eyes I could see that he was tearing up too. He took me in his arms and we both held each other as we had a moment of silence for our lost loves.

When he kissed me suddenly I didn't resist, my lips just melted against his. There were still tears flowing from his eyes when he cupped my face in his hands.

"Why does it always.. feel so right when we kiss?" He asked with an anguished voice. I.. I want to tell him...it's because we love each other... He leaned in again to capture my lips in his again. I returned his kisses with the same gentle passion that he was giving me. I run my hands up his chest, the side of his neck then gently touching his ear. He closed his eyes to suppress a shudder. Junpei covered my hand with his and brought it to his lips and kissed it. He opened his eyes and gazed into my eyes lovingly.

"Look... if we do this... we'll change."

I was aware, of course we could change, but at this point...

"I know.."

"...I.. never thought.. that we would.. I mean I thought about it a lot... especially after _that_ night."

"I know what you mean..but... I.. always thought my first time ...would be with you..."

He sounded like he about about to choke on his own tongue. "...What the.. really?"

My answer to him was another kiss on his soft lips. I mean.. for the longest time he was the closest thing I ever had to a boyfriend. He was my best friend my _boy friend._

When I broke our kiss he looked surprised then he looked content.. "I guess we really are going to do it then huh?"

"Only if you want to.."

"..Mina.. _I'm a guy_... of course I want to..." What a devilish smirk.

He tugged gently at the obi until it became loose. "It's like _I'm_ unwrapping a gift" He mumbled with a smirk. He then untied it and pulled it away from me making the garment part and open for him. "A perfect... wonderful gift." When he dropped it to the floor, I wondered for a second about what Mitsuru would say if she saw a piece of one of her (probably expensive) kimonos laying carelessly on the floor...Well If Jun could keep a secret.. so can I. He parted the garment just a little more and smiled looking at my naked body.. I shuddered a bit, and I could feel every centimeter of my skin flush.. but I didn't move to cover myself. "So... it is true..." I could hear his breathing pick up. "completely commando.. I knew it.." he grinned.

I am honestly glad that he was able to find humor in this, that was one of the reasons why I adore him, he always knows what would make me smile... Maybe the whole kimono thing was a blessing in disguise.. I certainly would have been worried if I wasn't wearing the cutest.. or matching bra and panties... A trifle I know, allow me to have one okay?

He asked me to lay down, and I do so, I am not at all surprised that he didn't have me remove any other portion of the kimono. He takes the time to take off his clothes. His garments join the obi on the floor. He covers my body with his. He stares at me for a moment then kisses me lovingly.

"So...you have...right?.."

"Yea... you?"

"Almost.."

They always say that the giving your virginity away isn't as big as a deal to boys as it is for girls but I could tell by the look on Junpei's face that this was really important to him and he was just so nervous.

He pushes into me slowly at first, then fills me abruptly causing me to gasp and him to squeak out an apology. It doesn't take long for him to start moving at an appropriate force and speed. It wouldn't be right to compare the two of them, but so far Junpei was doing an decent job.

He's breathing _yea, yea yea..._ in a low whisper over and over into my ear, he's is a moaner, I know I have no room to talk.. but with his mouth pressed so close to my ear, his subtle moans were the only thing I cared to hear.

He shifted his upper body upwards and gripped the outer sides of my hips. He increased his speed but he still kept his strokes deep. His name escapes my trembling lips. He speeds up more.. I..don't know how much more I can take..

"Oh god... Mina.. please... _please say it again_.." he requests breathlessly.

I am in the middle of a very torrential orgasm as I _shriek_ out his name. Even though I am holding on to him so tightly he doesn't let me restrict his vigorous movements. I am still riding on that post orgasm high and clinging tightly to him when his breathing grows shaky. He grunts lowly and gasps against my neck as he erupts deep inside me.

After it was all said and done he withdrew from me slowly the only thing penetrating me now was the intense gaze in his eyes. He touched the side of my face so softly as he kissed me one final time.

We lay side by side, hand in hand, connected by my headphones.

"I see why you listen to this all the time.. this mix... this is nice."

I mumble an agreement and hold his hand tighter.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Forever.."

Junpei looked a bit surprised by my answer, but in an instant his expression softened.

"Yea, forever.. that sounds nice"

It takes all the will in the world to get me out of the bed.. why am I so tired? Hmm.. school must really be taking it out of me. Iori, Takeba and I walk to school together. I think I like walking with them.. especially with the two of them bickering back and forward.

"He-ey... there is a cute girl staring over here at us. Maybe she is interested in me." Junpei waggles his eyebrows like some perv.. what a leach!

"In your dreams Stu-pei.." Yukari says rendering a critical blow to his self confidence

"O...ouch Yuka-taaaan... You never know though.. but why haven't I noticed a hottie like her before..?"

"She like, lives at our dorm" Yukari added.

"Wait, really? What is her name then?"

"..Oh... hmm, I actually don't know.."

"Then don't give me such a hard time!"

There they go bickering again, I swear those two are all ways at it.. like an old married couple. Maybe they are a secret couple... My my! That would be the dish of the year, Archery sweetheart Yukari and Under achiever Junpei that would turn the school upside down.

That girl is staring at me and I can feel it... it is so obvious, is she a lesbian? Yukari tries to get her attention but she just runs off... weird.. maybe it's Yukari she has the crush on. Oh crap is that the bell?

During my last class.. I can barely stay conscious.. Ekoda-sensei IS boring.. but this is ridiculous. When class finally lets out I don't even bother to look for Takeba or Iori I just want to take a nap.

Oh man another school day goes by and I can't wait to get back to the dorm. Last night I was supposed to be taking a nap.. but I slept the whole night, yikes! I was more tired then I thought. I am going to try to stay up tonight ..I have homework to finish!

I yawn as soon as I sat down at my desk... maybe I'll just do a little. As I try to stay focused on my homework I spotted a frame that was laying on it's face. I sat the picture up and looked at it. There were pictures in the frame and some more siting on the desk where the frame was laying.

The frame was a plain black and it held print club pictures. Hey it's me and ….Shinjiro? Shinjiro... my senpai?

Why am I crying?

I stared at the picture with blurry eyes.. There is something wrong.. When I look at these pictures it makes me happy and sad at the same time... Did he.. break my heart?

…..

….

….

Yea.. he broke my heart all right... he broke it by dying.. in my arms. I can't really put into words what went though my mind at this point... I had visions of us.. visions that didn't make since...

 _The gun is up to my head and I pull the trigger without hesitation..._

Why am I thinking about killing myself.. why.. why..WHY?

What is going on?

I almost didn't want to look at those other pictures on my desk... but I grabbed them anyways. More print club pics.. with time with Iori.

Jun...

Everything came flooding back in that single moment, if I wasn't already sitting.. I would have been knocked to my feet. Everything. Everything..

My heart is racing... Oh my god... I get up and rush to my door, I need to see him. I just want to hold him..

No... I can't. I slump to the floor and stare at the door. I can't... it's not my place.

And we all made a promise right?

Everything.. will.. be just fine.

You wouldn't believe how painful last night was... I was so exhausted but I finally fell into a deep sleep. When I woke the next morning I stared at the calender on the wall. It was graduation day, the day we all promised to meet. Would they all remember?

What will I do if they don't?

That possibility... is just to sad...

There is a knock on my door and Aigis welcomes herself in. Aigis... there are tears in her eyes... I didn't think that was possible.

"I remember..." She starts "Everyone else seems to have forgotten.."

She sounds so sad...I don't blame her... and she had to ..live in this dorm since that day... with all of us around her not remembering...

"I couldn't imagine not seeing you again.. and I.."

"Don't cry." I say but it's no use, since I'm already crying. She embraces me and I think for the very first time I hug her back... I have never been so happy to see Aigis.

We walked to school together after I regained my composure, It was even easier to get up to the rooftop since everyone was in the auditorium for the graduation ceremony. The walk up the stairs seemed to wind me... I'm so tired.

There is a nice breeze up here.. you really can see everything from up here.

But.. even though I have just woken up... I feel like I want to take a nap.

But I want to see everyone's smiling faces..

I want to see Jun..

The door to the roof swings open and I crack an eye open to Junpei standing there breathing hard like he'd just ran a mile. I am elated.

He hugged me so tightly and kissed me so hard it was dizzying.

"I.. I can't believe I forgot... The dark hour, the battles, …..you."

"But you are here now..."

"I was sure you would be upset... how can you forget your first?.." We both blush.

We sat down on one of the stone benches to wait for everyone else to join us. I lean on Jun's shoulder and smile up at him.

"Ya tired?" He wraps his arms around me and lets me lay on his lap. "Just relax until they get here"

He touches my face and smiles "Before, they get up here I wanted to tell you I love you... I mean.. I should have told you that a long time ago... and I should have at least planned..."

I shush him before he can say anymore. "I love you too Junpei."

"Heh, that's a relief..

He still held me, his embrace was warm and comforting. "Ah, I can hear them getting closer.."

"I'm so glad."

"They are so ruining a moment.."

I chuckled a bit before I closed my eyes, surely they would let me sleep for a moment. In this instant I am the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. On the roof top of my high school of all places fulfilling the promise to my friends. Everyone now has a shot, the fall has been thwarted and I am in Junpei's arms, the arms of my boyfriend.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished... it's finally finished... oh my goodness... it's finally done... T_T
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot.. and it spawned into a 92 page/12 part monster full of friendship, tragedy and love. This story was a labor of love.. This was for all the Junpei/Mshe fans (All ten of us) out there. Thank you for sticking with this story though all the delays and weird grammar errors.
> 
> This also marks the very first multi-chapter fanfiction I have ever finished.. Hopefully, if I ever do this feat again it won't take like five months(or more).


End file.
